It Started at Midnight
by letsstartshippingdangerously
Summary: She was coming back to home when she approached somebody who she wasnt expecting. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first OUAT story, i just joined the fandom so i hope you like it.**

 **It's AU, i hope it isnt way too much OOC. In this story, magic doesnt exist. idk which characters from the show will be there. let's pretend that storybrooke is a regular town in Maine. ALso Regina is a teen, she's 16. i hope you can picture her, i'm sure Lana was a cutie when she was a teen.**

It started at midnight

It was almost midnight when Regina was walking in the streets of Storybrooke. Lately, her life was a bit mess. She was dealing with a broken heart, since the guy who she was in love was no longer there.

It was a cold night, nobody was there. She put her hands on her pockets, trying to get her hands warm. She was wearing a black coat, black jeans and black boots. You could tell that black was her thing.

She was approaching the corner when she saw a shadow. Then she saw him. He was tall, with brown hair. He was wearing brown pants and a green jacket.

He approached her, and she knew that something bad was going to happen. She knew it was late when she left her house to visit the stables where she used to see Daniel, but she couldn't help it, she needed feel closer. She missed him.

She saw his eyes and she knew what he was going to do.

"Give me your backpack," demanded him.

He tried to take her red backpack, but she was resisting.

"No!" she screamed. "Let me go, asshole," added.

He took a knife from her pants, and cut the handles of her back pack, making it fall on the street. Regina hesitated. He couldn't take her backpack, she had a lot of things that she appreciate there. He couldn't take it.

He kneeled to get the back pack from the ground and that's when Regina reacted. She kicked him with her left foot on his stomach and he felt on the ground on his back, leaving the backpack next to him.

Regina took it and ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't paid attention to the lights, or the streets. She could had been ran over, because she was too focused in reaching home. She didn't see if he was following her, she hoped he wasn't.

When she approached her house, she took the keys from her pocket and opened the front gate. When she entered home, she realized that she wasn't cold anymore. She was sweating. Her cheeks were red, but not because it was freaking cold outside, they were red and burning. She took off her coat and her sweater, and she left them on the floor. She went upstairs, and then she saw the last person she needed to see: her mother.

"Regina, did you lose your watch, or forgot how to read? What is wrong with you huh? I cant believe how stupid you are over a guy who wasn't irrelevant in this world. Grow up and start acting like a 16 year old, you are acting like a baby" said with her cold eyes. Regina wasn't looking at her in the eyes, but she knew that they were cold. Her voice was also cold.

She couldn't understand why her mother was so happy that Daniel was gone. He made her happy. Since she started dating him, when she was 14, she was happier than before.

Her mother didn't liked him because he wasn't rich like them. Her father owned a successful company in the town. She met Daniel there. He was an employee. She met him at one exhibition gala when she was admiring a white horse with a black galley. He was so thin and looked sick, yet the organizers put him there, out in the sun.

He approached her and they started talking about horses. He told her that he used to live in a farm when he was a kid, so he loved horses. She told him about how much she loved horses, because she had been taking riding classes since she was five.

They ended up talking under a tree. She was blushing the whole time since he was older than her. He was eighteen and he was really cute. It was the first guy who felt something for Regina. It was the first guy who made her blush.

He didn't know she was Regina Mills, until they first date, when he went to her house and her father opened the door. Luckily, he didn't recognize him.

She remembered how silently the way to the cinema was. She was afraid that she did something wrong, but then he confronted her, asking her why didn't she tell him that she was Henry Mills's daughter. She told him that she didn't know that being Regina Mills was wrong.

Even though their first date was awkward, they ended up going out.

When Regina reached her bedroom she collapsed on her bed and she took her diary from her backpack. There was where she kept all her and Daniel's relationship written. She couldn't let the thief to take it from her.

She felt asleep with the book next to her. That night she dreamed about the thief, who was trying to kill her, but she also dreamed about Daniel rescuing her.

 **A/N: so any guesses about who is the thief? :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Regina woke up in the same clothes that she was wearing the night before. She noticed that her diary was still on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and then she covered her face with her pillow. She was tired. She didn't want to face her mother. She was a monster.

Regina got up and put her diary on her closet. She didn't want anybody to read it.

She got into the shower and tried to clear her mind. She needed it. When she got out of the shower, she put some clothes on. She chose black leggings, a red plaid shirt and a black sweater. She put her black boots on too. She needed another backpack, since her red one was broken. She looked into her closet and she found her old green backpack. She didn't like green anymore. She took all her things from her backpack and put them in the old one. She also applied some make up and fixed her hair in a high ponytail. Her hair wasn't that much longer, it reached her ribs.

When she got downstairs, everybody was in the kitchen, having breakfast. Her mother was reading the newspaper, her father was texting somebody, and then, there was one of the most awful people she ever met: her step-sister Zelena.

She was her mother's first marriage's daughter. She was just three years older than her. Zelena and Regina had nothing in common. Not even the appearance.

Regina got into the kitchen and reached the fridge, to get two apples. She washed them and then she heard somebody talking to her.

"Good morning, Regina," it was her father.

Regina approached him and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, daddy,"

"Why don't you sit here and eat some breakfast? Your mother made it," said her dad.

"I just prefer apples. Red apples," answered Regina.

His father shook his head while he was cutting his pancakes.

"You left your coat on the floor, Regina," started her mother. "The black one. If you're going to school with that clothes, please grab another coat, you're wearing too much black,"

Regina rolled her eyes. She didn't care.

"She always wears black," started Zelena. "You look like a widow," she laughed.

Regina looked at her. "Well, you're always wearing green, I guess that's because you envy everything other people have in their lives,"

She was right. Not only because Zelena was right now wearing a green sweater and green pants, sometimes she was a pain in Regina's ass because whatever she had, she wanted it too. Since they were kids.

"Regina, watch it," said her mother.

Regina got out of the kitchen and took her coat from the floor. She also took a scarf from the rack and got out of her house. The cold hit her. It was colder than yesterday.

She walked a few blocks until she reached the school. While she was walking, she ate the apple, but she was also thinking about what happened yesterday.

Storybrook wasn't a big town. If there was a thief, it should be somebody who was probably new. She was also afraid that she was going to face him again.

When she reached school, she entered and she found her friends, in the hall.

"Hey, Regina," said one of them.

"Hey Mal. Hey Cruella. Where is Ursula?" she asked concerned. Her friend was always there.

"She and her father are on a trip, they needed to get a few things from her mom from their old house, in New York," answered Cruella.

"Oh. I guess I'll be alone at lunch," said as she reached her locker and found one of her books.

"What's up with your backpack, isn't that the old one you used to had when we were kids?" asked Ella with a weird face.

"Somebody tried to take my backpack yesterday and they cut the handles," answered.

"What an asshole," said Mal.

"Yeah," added Regina.

The three of them started to walk to their classroom. That was when she spotted her: the last person she wanted to see. And the weirdest person, of course. She was a girl named Snow White. She was five years younger than her. But Regina didn't care.

Snow White was a small, weird kid that had ruined her life. Snow was the daughter of one of her father's partner. When they used to be younger, Regina used to take care of her, since they were also neighbors. Snow was a fan of birds and fairytales.

It all had started at the same gala where she met Daniel. While everyone was at the party, little Snow, who was nine at that time, saw Daniel and Regina kiss.

One day, when Regina was watching her, while her father was away, Snow asked her if she loved somebody, and Regina told her the story about Daniel.

Regina was naïve at that time. She thought she could trust a nine-year-old with the story of her secret love with an employee of her father's company.

A few months later, she found out that you cant trust kids, because little, precious Snow had told her mother her secret.

That was when Regina's nightmare began.

Regina stared at her, zoning out.

"Gina! Are you coming?" asked Mal.

"What?" asked as she realized that she had been staring at Snow for a while.

"We have classes. We should go," commented Cruella.

"Yeah," said looking at snow for the last time. "Let's go,"

 **A/N: so here's chapter two. Just remember that this is an AU story, the ages are different and there are a few changes from the show. I hope you guys liked it. I accept critics on the box down here! LOL. Bye!**

 **PS: english isnt my first language, so sorry if i had mistakes :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina and her friends entered their respective classrooms. She reached her usual sit, on the last row. She didn't sit behind because she didn't like school or because she preferred to sleep through the class. She simply didn't like to deal with her classmates. She also could avoid her teachers. She liked to sit, take notes, do her homework and pay attention. She never was the kind of student who would answer every question the teacher asked. She hated that kind of people. She was now, walking into the classroom. She saw the somebody was sit on her desk. Regina walked till the desk and looked at the boy who was there with her scariest face. The boy looked at her but didn't hesitate.

"Get out," said with a firm voice. She looked at the boy with an eyebrow raised. She could tell that everybody in the room was getting scared. Regina had that thing. She could make you pee in your pants with just a look. The boy quickly took his books and changed his sit, taken the one free on the second row.

The algebra teacher entered the room and Regina took her book out of her backpack. she hated algebra. But Regina was also a good student, and had good grades. On the second period she had chemistry which was great because she liked it. Then she had art.

She used to share lunch with Ursula, but since she wasn't there today, Regina entered the cafeteria alone. When the black mass entered the room everybody stared at her. A few people got up of a table, and there was where Regina sit. She took an apple from her backpack and she bit it. It was kind a mystery of how did Regina resisted the whole high school eating just apples.

She took her phone from her pocket and she went to her camera roll. She looked at her and Daniel's old pics. She missed him. Regina was a strong girl. Even though she was feeling like shit looking the pictures, her facial expressions didn't change.

She finished eating her apple when she saw her for the second time in the day: little Snow White was there, with a bunch of her friends. They were all so young. They were smiling and happy. Regina put her phone back on her pocket, and got up. She reached a trash can and threw what she didn't eat from the apple and then she walked till the table where Snow was with her friends.

As Regina was walking till the table, a small blonde girl understood her intentions and tried to warn Snow. But she didn't succeed because when Regina reached the table, Snow was still there.

"Hey sweeties," started Regina as she stood in the corner of the table. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to see what was going on. It could look ridiculous since a 16 year old was confronting a younger girl who wasn't even in high school, but Regina didn't care. She was determinate to make Snow scared.

"So are you friends with lil Snow?" added as she sat next to a small red head. Nobody answered. "Well, it looks like you can't speak. I will then," continued Regina. Snow was looking at her eyes. She wasn't afraid of Regina, even though she knew that she could do anything to her. "Be careful in what you tell to Snow. She is special. She doesn't understand what a secret is," said Regina.

"Snow White ruined my life," Regina started. "So before you engage in a friendship with her, think about it," finished Regina as she stood up.

She wasn't expecting that but Snow replied to her rant. "I already ask for forgiveness, Regina," started. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd cause you pain," added. Regina laughed.

"You're acting immature. You're older and you are confronting me, I'm a kid," added Snow with her voice cracking. Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't be mad for this. You're going to turn into an evil person. And evil isn't good," continued Snow. The cafeteria was now silent. Everybody was trying to listen Snow's response. "I know I can't change your present, or even your past. But you need to believe that everything is going to be fine. You just need hope," finished Snow.

Regina left the cafeteria as fast as she could when the last word of Snow was said. She felt embarrassed. She was not only confronted by an 11 year old, she also told in front of everybody that they had a feud.

Regina got out of the school and sat down an apple tree which was her favorite spot in the school. She closed her eyes and took a nap until the next period began. When Regina entered her classroom for her next class, the headmaster spotted her.

"Regina wait," he started.

Regina turned back and faced him, with a smile. "Is everything fine? I'm trying ti get into my English class," asked.

"We need to talk, Regina, come with me," the headmaster took her by her shoulders and leaded her to his office. When they entered to the office, Regina realized that it was the first time that she was there. The office was small, and had a lot of pictures and prizes on the walls. The director sat on a big and old chair and Regina sat in front of him. She looked at her lap, feeling nervous.

"So…," started Regina.

"A teacher saw the argument between you and White, I'm concerned about you," said the director. Regina found that funny. Not many people were concerned for her. "I don't know what kind of feud you can have with an 11-year-old kid, but I hope you stop tormenting her. I know it isn't the first time," and he was right. It wasn't the first time that Regina had confronted Snow at school.

"Can I go now?" asked Regina.

"Yes, but under one condition," replied the director. "You have to go see the school's counselor twice a week," Regina rolled her eyes. It was lame. "His name is Archie, you can find him next to the lab," added. It was stupid, was everything that Regina was thinking. She didn't need it. "I will know if you don't go," continued. "It'll make you feel better. He's a nice man, you can talk with him about everything," finished the director.

Regina gave him a fake smile and she stood up and got out of the room.

 **A/N: I know i said it's an outlaw queen fic and we havent heard from Robin, but he's going to be there soon, LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the meeting with the headmaster, Regina went to her last class. She entered the classroom later than everybody else, and when she did, everyone stared at her. She gave them an evil smile and then she leaded to her sit. During class, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she had to see the counselor. She was mad with herself, because she always acted without thinking. If she wouldn't have spoke to Snow in front of everybody, she wouldn't be force to talk to a stranger. She didn't even know who the guy was.

When Regina heard the last bell, she waited till everybody was out of the classroom. She put her things into her backpack and then she got out. She sneaked into the hall where the counselor's office was. At that moment, the school only had left a few people, like those who were training at the gym or those which belonged to the math team. Her friends were gone.

Regina reached the door. It was brown, but it had a white sign which said "Archie Hopper" with a small Dalmatian dog painted beside it. Regina knocked the door with her right hand. She looked at her right, to check that nobody was coming. Nobody answered the door. She knocked again. She couldn't believe that she made the effort to come to this office to find out that nobody was there. She fixed her hair and when she was going to knock for the last time, somebody took the arm. Regina hesitated and she stepped back, breaking the conection with the other person. She screamed and she also fell into the ground.

She realized that there was a man who had took her arm. He had a light brown pant, a yellow shirt and a green sweater on it. His hair was a bit messy, and he was wearing glasses. He also had a sandwich in his hand, which had a bit, what looked that he was just having lunch.

"Let me help you," he said as he leaned down to where Regina was lying. Regina didn't took his hand, she just got up on her own. "Okay," mumbled to his self Archie. "I didn't know I had students after classes, I'm sorry if I made you wait," said as he was searching for the keys on his pocket. "Come in, ladies first," said as he opened the door.

Regina entered the office and she saw that it wasn't really big. It looked like every office in the school was constructed for ants. There was a green couch, a chair, a library and a table with a few candies. The walls looked really messy too, but they were decorated with pictures of a dog, which was a Dalmacian. Regina stared at one picture, where the dog was sitting looking at the sunset.

"That's Pongo. Do you like dogs?" said Archie as he took a pen and a notebook from the table.

"Are you gonna start judging me now?" replied Regina.

"I wont do that," said Archie. He made her sit on the couch and then he sat on his chair. "So, what's your name?" asked. Regina looked at him with one of her classic facial games: the "are you kidding me?".

"Regina," she mumbled. "How long do I have to stay here?" she asked as she saw that Archie was writing a few things on his notebook.

"As long as you want, if you don't feel comfortable, with talking you can draw me a few things, that's up to you," said Archie. Regina didn't say anything. "So…" started Archie. "do you want to talk about why are you here?"

Regina shook her head. "It wont change anything. What's done it's done. Me talking with you won't make me feel better," Archie smiled.

"maybe it wont change anything, but I cant make you rethink your actions," replied.

"I feel stupid for what I did today, if I have to be honest," started Regina as she was staring at her nails. She didn't want to see Archie's face. "Now everybody knows that something happened to me, and I regret it. It made me look weak,"

Archie wrote a few things on his paper and then he looked at Regina. "Everybody makes mistakes. You need to remember that you're a person. And sometimes they are weak. I don't think you're weak, honestly, Regina. But even if you're the strongest person, sometimes you can have a little break,"

Regina smiled. But she smiled because what the counselor said was funny. "Whatever,"

"Do you want to talk about Snow White?" said Archie as he wrote on the notebook the name.

"What about her?" asked Regina.

"Well, she's a kid, and it seems that you both had a few problems in the past," replied.

"She's the problem. She made something that I wont forgive nor forget, even if she was nine," said Regina as she stood up. She didn't want to talk about the whole Snow ruining her relationship with Daniel. "I'm leaving," added as she was putting her coat on.

"All right. I'll see you soon," said Archie with a peaceful face.

Regina stormed out of the school and headed right to her house. She didn't realize it was that cold outside. She started walking and she felt that there was snow falling. Her life seemed to be a sitcom. She put her hands on her pockets and started walking faster, carefully to not to fall. She walked a few blocks until she reached her house.

When she reached her house, she saw that there was a tiny girl, with black hair, a blue dress and a white coat sitting in the stairs of her house. She recognized that girl immediately.

"What are you doing here? Move," said Regina with anger. She was really mad.

She took Snow by her arm and dragged her to the sidewalk. "Get out of my house, don't you ever dare to come back again,"

Snow started to cry, she was being hurt. "I'm so sorry Regina," her tears were on her cheeks.

Regina was about to kick her, when she heard that somebody was there.

"Hey, stop that," said the guy. Regina turned back to face the person who was intruding in her life. Like she need it. While this happened, Snow got up of the floor and ran to her house, still crying and a little hurt. "What do you think that you are? Treating a kid like that," added him.

Regina faced him and she realized that he was somebody that she already saw before. He was tall with brown hair. He looked familiar.

"I'm sorry but, have we met before?" asked Regina as she felt nervous for the whole situation.

She didn't know it yet, but he was the thief. His name was Robin Locksley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Regina stood there, waiting for her answer. He looked familiar. His face… where had she seen him before? It was driving her insane.

"I don't think so," answered Robin. His voice was strong and had a nice accent. He did remember that the girl in front of him was the one he tried to steal last night.

Regina frightened while she remembered who he really was. He was the guy who tried to steal her backpack last night.

"I know who you are…" Regina mumbled as she made her way to the stairs of her house. She needed to get in there. She was almost reaching the door when she felt that somebody grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," she screamed. Her eyes were wide open, looking at the guy in front of her, he was really handsome. Wait, why was she thinking about that? Her eyes were looking at his eyes. They were deep and blue. He didn't look like a thief. Weren't thieves ugly and awful? Weren't them fat and with a sack of money? He was far from that. The only weird thing was that he smelt like forest.

"I'm sorry," he said before he let her go. As fast as Regina was free, she opened the door with her keys and then she locked it up again, letting her fall to the ground, resting on the door. She was scared, but she also was flattered. He was the prettiest thief in the world.

Regina put her right hand on her heart, it was beating really fast. She got up and she moved the curtain from the door and then she felt disappointed. He was gone. What? Was what her mind said as she felt that. He's the one who tried to hurt you, stupid, she said to herself.

Regina took off her backpack and her coat. It was really hot in her house. With the whole scene with the thief, she forgot what happened before. She didn't regret what she had done to Snow White. She was a pain in her ass. She was the root of all her problems.

Regina heard some voices in the kitchen. She walked through the living room to find the place where voices were coming. Everybody was there. Her mother. She could hear her cold and strong voice. Her father. She could hear his peaceful voice, trying to calm everything. She also could hear her sister's voice, which was wicked. She was talking with anger, almost screaming.

"Mom, you need to know that she's stubborn. She's acting like a child. I cant believe how stupid she is," it was her sister. Regina couldn't care less. She didn't care about her sister.

"Zelena, please don't talk like that about my daughter," said her father. Regina smiled. She loved when her father reminded Zelena that she wasn't his daughter.

"Henry, you need to start acting like a parent. She's acting like child just because her little teen love is gone. She needs to let it go. It's been five months already,"

"I bet she reads everything night her little dairy about her boyfriend, she's so geek," said Zelena as she rolled her eyes.

Regina was hearing everything. She felt pain in her heart. Not because they were talking about Daniel. She felt pain because her whole family was talking about her in her back. Her father was the only one who was being a little reasonable. She felt a tear in her cheek.

"Get me that book," was the last thing Regina heard before she ran upstairs. Her dairy wasn't safe anymore. She got upstairs and she entered her room, locking the door. She opened her closet and she took a few sweaters off. The diary was hidden among clothes. She took it and she put it on her bed. She put the clothes on the closet again and then she got out of the room with her diary on her hands. Regina got down stairs and headed out of her house, slamming the door.

When Regina slammed the door, her family, who were still talking in the kitchen, heard it. Then they stood and headed out of there, just to find Regina's backpack and coat on the floor.

Regina felt the snow falling while she was walking. She realized that she wasn't wearing her coat. It was freezing outside. She embraced her diary and she headed to the woods. Since she was a kid she used to go to the woods to relax. Whenever she had a fight with her sister, or her mother was being rude with her, she used to run away from her house.

It wasn't the best day to go there, she realized. She was freezing. When Regina got into her favorite spot, she sat in a trunk and she admired her dairy for the last time. She started digging the ground with her bare hands. It was hard to get a hole in the ground. The snow had crystallized it. Regina felt fast that her hands were getting cold. They were also red.

She was rubbing her hands against her pants trying to get them warmer, when she felt the same voice that she had heard a few minutes before.

"What are you doing?" he said as he was admiring the scene from a tree which was a few meters from Regina. He had been there since she got into the woods, but he didn't plan to intrude until he saw that she was digging the ground with her hands. She was crazy.

Regina turned to face the thief. She left her diary on her lap.

"Do you like to intrude into my life, don't you?" said as she started digging again.

"You're crazy, you're going to hurt you," said as he approached her. He got beside her, and she got up as fast as he did. As she did, her dairy felt, and it was now beside Robin's feet. Regina hesitated. He leaned down and he took it. "Were you trying to hide it?" he said as he gave it to her.

Regina didn't answer. She grabbed it. As she did, their hands collided and he felt that her hands were frozen.

"you're going to get hypothermia if you stay out," he said as he took off his gloves and gave them to her. She didn't take them. Robin rolled his eyes. She was stubborn.

"Leave me alone," started Regina.

"It looks like every time we run into each other, you don't want me around," Robin joked.

"Well, I cant blame myself. You're a thief," replied Regina.

Robin laughed. "Well, you're evil. I could say that you're a bully, but I'm still there talking to you," Regina smiled. "I'm Robin," he said as he extended his hand.

Regina looked at him, trying to realize if she was doing the right thing. She extended her hand to him they had a handshake. As they did, she said: "I'm Regina,"

 **A/N: thank you guys for the favs and follows! i hope you enjoy this chapter. i try to recreate scenes from the show there, with a few changes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After their handshake, their hands kept intertwined. The both stared at each other eyes. Robin was looking dark brown eyes. Regina was looking at Robin's beautiful blue eyes. Regina realized that they had been like that for a few seconds and then she took off her hand and sighted the ground.

"So," said Robin awkwardly.

"So," said Regina as she let go a small laugh.

"Are you still going to bury that book on the frozen ground?" asked Robin as he stared at Regina. She was beautiful.

"It's pointless, isn't it?" replied Regina with a voice that sound defeated. She didn't know another place to hide it to avoid her mother to destroy it. She knew that at some point she had to move on, but she didn't want to lose her dairy. It made her relieve everything she felt with Daniel. It made her relieve love. Something she didn't know she was going to get again.

She started shaking because she was freezing. Her lips couldn't stop trembling. Her hands were shaking. Her skin was getting goosebumps. She could feel it through her sweater. Robin realized that she was shaking, and that she also was getting paler. He took off her coat and put it on her shoulders.

"You should get home, you're going to freeze," said Robin starting to get freeze himself.

"no," said Regina quietly. "I cant go there," she added. She put her hands on the coat, she felt warmer. She felt stupid because she was wearing her thief's coat.

"Well, then come with me, I live near," he said. He couldn't let her die of hypothermia. Regina didn't think it twice, she didn't care that he was the thief, she needed to get somewhere warmer, but she couldn't go to her house. Robin leaded her through the forest. Some of the threes had thin trunks, others were older, and had thick ones. The ground was covered with snow. There were a few animals out there. Regina saw a deer and she also saw an eagle. They were beautiful. Robin realized that she was flattered by the forest, so he guided showed her a few places which were visited by animals every winter.

They kept walking for a few minutes, when they got into a path which was covered with rocks. They walked for a bit, until they reached a box mail. It said "Locksley". Regina frowned. He had said that he lived near the forest, but she didn't realize that he lived in the forest.

"So you live in the middle of the forest?" she asked him as they kept walking until they reached the house.

"Yes, milady, is it too countryside for you?" joked him as he looked for the key behind a rock.

"Now it makes sense that he smells like forest," mumbled Regina as she watched the scene. Robin found the key and then he opened the door. He made Regina enter first, and then he did, closing the door. Regina found that the place was quite… rustic. It wasn't really big. There was a kitchen, a table and a few chairs. Also there was a couch, near one window. There wasn't any television. Besides the couch there was a bow and quiver with a few arrows. It was dark, so Robin turned on the lights. Regina could see better. There were also two doors, she guessed that one leaded a bedroom and the other one to the bathroom.

In front of the couch was a fire place. While Regina was staring at the place, Robin had been trying to turn on the fireplace. He put a few pieces of wood, some old paper and then he stroked a match. It took him a few minutes, but he made it. It was just a moment until the cabin started getting hottest. Regina liked it. She sat on the couch, looking at her dairy. Robin was preparing tea. As soon as he filled two cups with it, he sat beside her, giving her one. She left the diary on the couch and took the cup. Her hands felt that the cup was hot. She took a sip and it was delicious. The best tea she ever had.

"Why it's so important for you to hide that book?" asked Robin as they were drinking the tea. Regina was now feeling better. She wasn't freezing anymore.

"Just because…" said Regina. She didn't want to tell him the whole story. She'd look pathetic.

"Maybe it's related to the fact that you don't want to go home?" teased Robin.

"Maybe," said Regina with a smile.

"I'm sorry Regina for trying to steal from you…" started Robin. He need to apologize properly. "I just… I'm trying to change, I cant keep doing that,"

"It's all right," whispered Regina. "It's not that I'm a saint," joked. He laughed. "I feel so stupid," added Regina. Robin looked at her eyes, she looked sad. "My whole family talked shit behind me just because of this stupid thing," said as she threw it to the floor. Robin widened his eyes. She looked terrifying. "I always thought that they would support me, no matter what. I guess I was wrong," said while her eyes were watering. Robin took her hand, just to support her. That made her heart skip a beat. Why was she feeling like that? After all the drama around Daniel… Daniel… it's been just five months since he had left. She shouldn't be feeling like that.

"I have to go," said Regina as she stood up. She left the cup she had in her hand on the sink and then she stormed out. Robin was confused. He didn't understand what was going one. One moment they were acting like friends, and then she was gone. He spotted her book on the floor and he took it. He opened the door quickly and screamed:

"You forgot your book," she wasn't that far, so she heard it.

Regina turned back and replied: "keep it," then she was gone.

 **A/N: Hey guys! i hope you liked it! i havent said it yet, but Robin is going to be 18/19 in this story, i havent figured out yet. he's older. Just remember that i get some lines/plots from the show, other are just my ideas. I'm gonna start working on the next chapter rn. thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! bye!**

 **ps: thank you Gracie Paige Hatter for letting me know that the chapter had uploaded with mistakes. i didnt check it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regina stopped running after a while. She needed to think straight. She wasn't hundred percent sure how to get back home. She didn't want to be there, but she needed to leave the thief's house. How could she be getting feelings for somebody who she had met a day ago? And how could she be thinking about him in that way after just five months since Daniel was gone. She knew he wasn't coming back, because her mother had threatened him. When she found out from Snow White that Regina had been dating a guy who was an employee of Mill's Corporation, she made him move to another city, where there was a filial of the company, under the condition that he would never contact Regina again. Her daughter wasn't meant to be hanging out with the lower class. Regina remembered how betrayed she felt with her mother. Weren't parents meant to seek for the best for their kids? Regina didn't care that he wasn't like her. She loved their simple dates, at the park, staring at the stars, in the woods, cooking sausages with a wood fire.

It took an hour to Regina to get home. She had lost twice. When she saw the skyline of the town, she felt relieved. At least her dairy was with Robin. Her mother wouldn't take it. Regina walked through the streets of Storybrooke, admiring it. Storybrooke was a weird place for Regina. She didn't felt that the people there understand her.

It was getting darker. Since it was winter, the sun got down really early. Regina got home and she got straight to her room, to take a bath. She needed it. Plus she needed to get rid of the smell of forest. After everything that happened that day, it would put her in a better mood. After the bath, she put her favorite pajama, which was black, and then she headed downstairs, to get something to eat. She made herself a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, and she prepared herself a tea. It didn't taste as good as Robin's. She shook her head. As she was eating, her mother and her sister entered into the kitchen.

"Where were you, Regina? You need to stop with this attitude. You're being childish," said her mother. Her step sister was smirking as she heard her mother yelled at her. Cora left the room, but Zelena stayed.

"You should appreciate what mother does for you, you keep having that attitude, you should appreciate what your life has gave you," said and then she left Regina alone.

She laughed a bit. Whatever her mother gave her, wasn't good. She went to sleep after she finished her dinner.

On the other side, Robin was surprised about the whole Regina's situation. She had ran away from his house, left there her book… he took it and left it on a shelf. If it was that important for her, he would take care of it.

The next day, Regina went to school like she did every day. She remembered getting a coat. She sat on the same place that she used to sit every day. She paid attention to every class. She had lunch with her friend Ursula. She avoided Snow White. When the school day finished, Regina didn't took her friend's ride as she did usually.

She walked until the forest line and she entered. For some reason, she was going to see Robin. It didn't have an explanation. She had been thinking about him since she woke up. She walked into the forest for a while. She didn't know how long she did to walk until Robin's cabin. She didn't even know if she was going to find it.

She was admiring the nature. There was a beaver on a rock. It looked like he was sleeping. She was about to pet it when she heard somebody screaming.

"BE CAREFUL," said a nice voice with an accent which belonged to Robin. Regina bent down and she avoided the arrow that was going to kill the beaver. Robin ran till where she was, feeling scared that she could be hurt. She got beside her quickly. "Regina, are you okay?" asked as he got her up from the floor.

Regina was a bit shocked from the scene. She had saved her life. Robin could not forgive himself if something happened to her.

"I'm fine," she said as she was cleaning her clothes. She saw that the beaver wasn't there anymore. "I'm sorry I made your prey go," added joking.

"I'm sorry, Regina. It looks like everything I do is to hurt you," replied Robin. Regina blushed. "What are you doing here?" asked Robin as they started walking to his cabin.

"I thought about paying you a visit, I'm sorry I left like that yesterday…" answered Regina feeling a bit stupid. She had ran away because she was scared about what was happening with Robin.

"It's all right, you had your reasons," said him as he smiled. He still didn't understand what had happened, but he was glad she had come back. "I'm glad you have properly clothes today," added as a joke. He was right, she was not only wearing a coat, she had a scarf and also some gloves. She looked really cute, even wearing just black and red clothes. "Your book is safe, you know? I left it in the cabin," explained. He didn't want to say to her that he didn't touch it. Because it could imply that he had thought about doing that.

"Great," said Regina as they kept walking. At least it would be far from her mother.

What they didn't know was that a few meters away, was Regina step sister, obeying her mother's orders to follow Regina. She had seen everything; she was so disappointed when the guy saved her step sister live. But she was relieved because now she knew where the damn diary was.

 **A/N: Hope you're enjoying it! Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Regina and Robin spent the afternoon in his cabin. It was really cold out there and it started to snow. They sat by the fireplace, drinking tea and enjoying each other company. Even though they were practically strangers, and considering that he tried to steal her backpack a few nights ago, it didn't feel awkward.

Regina felt as good as she used to feel when she was surrounded by Daniel. Actually, she felt even better, she felt like everything was right. like… she was home. She was afraid of that, because she was feeling crazy. How could it be possible?

She didn't knew that Robin was feeling like that too. Robin had a past which took place in Rochester, Minnesota. Even though he was really young, a nineteen year old, he had lived a rough life. His parents had died when he was just a kid, so he spent his whole life with an uncle. He had learned to use the bow thanks to him. He was almost a father. After Robin turned 18, his uncle passed away, since he was old. When his uncle died, and since he was the only family related to him, Robin got the cabin where he was living. It belonged to his uncle. Since he was sick of Rochester, for a few reasons, he packed his clothes, bow and arrows and a few belongings and took a bus to Storybrooke, Maine.

The first time he arrived there, he felt that the town was way too small. He was used to live in bigger cities, since Rochester was bigger than Storybrooke. He had a handbag, a backpack, a map and his bow and arrows. when he got off the bus, he walked through the streets of Storybrook and everything felt quiet. He had a map on his hand, which leaded him to the place where was the cabin. He didn't feel disappointed. It was perfect.

Robin was really young when he arrived, he still was. But he made it to be a bar tender for a few months. He liked to work at nights, serving drinks for people. It had great tips. He became a thief when the place where he used to work had to close due to hygiene issues. He couldn't find a job, and he had a few bills to pay, to not lose the house. He had always been an amazing thief. Sometimes he considerated it an art. He knew it wasn't the best thing, but he had a necessity. Was Regina the only one who broke his perfect match. The night she defended herself, he saw that she was scared, and it made Robin feel awful.

Right after that night, he started his new job, cleaning the snow from roads and garage's entrances in the rich district, where Regina lived. It wasn't a luxurious job, so he started using his skills with the bow to get free meat and furs.

When Robin was around Regina, he felt amazing too. he couldn't understand why she made him feel like that, but he was enjoying it. Regina was the first girl he had met in Storybrooke. He had a few friends from his old job too. every Friday night they had a tradition: go to a pub to get beers. He enjoyed it.

That afternoon, Regina asked Robin to keep her book. She told him that it was important to her, but she didn't tell him why. Robin didn't ask it, neither. He promised that it would be safe in his cabin. No one was there except him. And well, Regina, when she used to go there.

A few hours later than the incident, Robin escorted Regina till the center of Storybrooke and then they said goodbye to each other.

The next morning Regina went to school as usual, and after school she had a session with Archie. Regina felt more comfortable now. This time Archie was there when she knocked the door. Regina entered and she sat on the couch and they started talking.

"So, how is everything, Regina?" asked Archie as he started writing on his notebook.

Regina answered the truth: "I'm better now,"

Archie smiled. He wanted Regina better. Regina started talking:

"something happened, that makes me feel weird but great at the same place…" she started. Archie fixed his glasses. "I met someone… it doesn't matter how," she said grinning. "and since then I cant stop feeling like that's the right thing. It's crazy, right?" said with concerned trying to find a rational answer.

Archie shook his head. "No, Regina, it isn't crazy. Sometimes things are meant to be, it doesn't matter how, they just are,"

Regina looked at her lap. "But what if that person doesn't have the same…" she stopped talking.

"What, feelings?" asked Archie.

Regina nodded. "I mean, I'm a girl, I know it isn't odd for girls to feel like that, but guys are quite different," said looking at Archie.

"Does he acts like he doesn't have feelings?" asked Archie as he grinned. He was enjoying this session.

He was right. Regina paralyzed.

"Regina, if it feels great, don't miss this opportunity, you deserve it,"

"But, it's too soon… and… I'm a monster, what I did to Snow…" She mumbled.

"You're not," said Archie.

When they finished their session, as Regina was leaving, Archie reminded Regina to follow her heart and enjoy the happiness.

Regina got out of the school and walked straight to the forest, to find Robin. She was going to do what her heart, but also her mind was telling to do. She knew it was the right thing. She wasn't scared that Robin was going to reject her, she knew that is was going to be fine.

She did find him, a few minutes later, she was more familiarized with the place now. He was sat in a trunk, sharpening an axe. When he saw her coming, he left it on the ground and stood up.

"Regina," was the only thing that he could tell before she grabbed him by his coat and kissed him fully in the mouth.

 **A/N: i hope you guys liked my Robin's past for this fanfiction!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She kissed him with passion. Her right hand was grabbing his coat and her left hand was touching his face. His skin was really smooth, but he also had a fresh beard. He was surprised at first, he wasn't expecting it. When Regina approached him and kissed him, his arms were still by his sides, but it took him just one second to join the kiss, grabbing her by her hips and kissing her fully in the mouth took.

Regina separated a few seconds later, with a confused look. She was confused. When she started kissing him, it felt really great. She didn't feel awkward for what she did. She also found herself in a better mood than she ever felt with Daniel.

Robin was surprised, but not that much. Since the first night he saw Regina he knew that she wasn't a regular girl, and he also knew that he was in so much trouble, for falling for this beautiful girl. After their kiss, they stared at each other eyes. When Regina felt that his was admiring her, she blushed. Robin realized that and he leaned to her, and kissed her again, with a smile on his face.

This time the kiss was even more passionate, Robin embraced her brought her closer. They bodies were touching each other. They both forgot about the world. They forgot that they were in the middle of the forest, in the middle of a cold day in winter. They forgot about the snow falling. They forgot that he was the thief, and that she was the bully.

They stopped kissing and robin took her by her hand and they started walking till his cabin. They entered it and Regina realized that it was pretty hot inside. After the minutes that they spent kissing outside, she was already use to the cold. Robin closed the door and walked to the kitchen. Filled the teapot with water and then he turned on the stove. He grabbed two cups from the shelf and also two bags of tea.

Regina admired him as he moved into the kitchen. She smiled. But then she remembered what have she done and blushed again, bitting her lower lip. She really did have courage. She took off her coat and also her scarf and left them on the rack. She also hanged her backpack. her green backpack. when she finished what she was doing, she turned to face the kitchen, to find Robin admiring her as he was resting on the counter as he was waiting for the water to boil. Regina approached him and stood beside him, resting on the counter too. he took her hand and then he deposited a sweet kiss.

They were about to kiss again, when the water started boiling, so Robin separated and turned off the stove, taking the teapot and filling the cups with water.

"I haven't asked you the other day, but do you like it with sugar?" said Robin as he finished filling the cups with the water.

"No," Regina answered. "To be honest, the tea I had the other day was the best tea I've ever tasted," said as she grabbed on of the cups and walked to the couch. Robin followed her, like it was a tradition, and sat beside her.

"Well, I'm glad it is. I'm a huge fan of tea," said with a smirk.

Regina laughed. "Well, I'm one now too," said before she took a sip. She closed her eyes to taste it, and she wasn't wrong. It was the best tea.

"I'm sorry if I acted impulsively out there…" said Regina grinning.

"You didn't," answered Robin as he put his arm around her shoulders. "It was all I need. I know it's weird because of everything that happened… but… it feels…" he didn't finished that sentence because Regina interrupted him.

"Right?" completed.

"Yeah," whispered Robin. "Just like that," he added. She smiled.

"Even though you saw what I'm really am… you accept me," said Regina. Robin shook his head. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "Don't deny it, Robin," started Regina. "I'm a monster, you saw me when I was mistreating Snow,"

"Well, I'm not a saint neither. I'm a thief. I tried to steal you the first day I met you, we all make mistakes," said pulling her closer. "Not that I'm calling you a monster," said laughing. Regina laughed too. "And even if you were, you would be the cutest and prettiest monster, so I don't care," said before kissing her quickly.

A few hours later, Regina left Robin's place to go home. It had been an incredible day. She was feeling really happy, something she hadn't been feeling like that for a while.

The next morning, it was Saturday. Regina didn't have to wake up early for school but she woke up around 10, because she was hearing some noises on her window. She got up and walked till the window. She moved the curtain, to find downstairs, Robin. She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked from upstairs, yawning.

"Get down so we can go have breakfast," he spoke from below.

"Okay," she answered as she yawned again.

Regina closed the window and then she went to her closet to find some clothes. She took black pants, a black sweater and her boots. She also grabbed her blue coat and a scarf. She got downstairs, and she found her dad.

"Good morning," said as she kissed his cheek. Her father was flattered, she was in a really great mood.

"Good morning, Regina, I see you're in a good mood," replied.

"I'm leaving daddy," said as she tried to avoid the conversation.

"Where are you going?" asked her father as she was approaching the door.

"To Ursula's," screamed as she closed the door.

As Regina left her house, she started looking for Robin, he wasn't there. Before she realized, somebody approached him from the behind and hugged her, giving her a kiss on her neck.

"Robin!" she said laughing. "You scared me," added as she turned to face him, to give him a kiss.

"I'm sorry milady," said as he grabbed her by her hand. "Let's go,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Regina and Robin spent the morning together. They walked till Regina's favorite restaurant, and had breakfast there. Robin had never been there. When he first came to the town, he used to visit the downtown frequently, but when he became a thief, he stopped going there when it wasn't the night because he couldn't risk the chance to be recognized. They entered at the restaurant and Regina leaded him to her favorite table. It was a nice place.

"So, what are you going to have?" Asked Regina as she was looking how deep inside the menu Robin was. It was cute.

"I still don't know. I'm not used to come to these places to eat, you know, being a thief has its disadvantages," said with a smirk in his face. "Why don't you pick? Since it's your favorite place," said as he put down the menu.

"Are you sure?" started Regina. "My food choices are not ordinary," added.

"Surprise me, milady," answered Robin.

When the waitress came, Regina was the one who ordered. She asked two teas, two blueberry muffins and two apples. Robin was surprised by her choice, it was quite abnormal, but he didn't care, he was enjoying the time he was spending with her.

When the waitress came back with the food, Robin was about to eat the blueberry muffin when Regina interrupted him.

"You need to eat the apple first," said as she was cutting her apple with a knife. "That's my tradition," said smirking.

Robin thought that she was a bit crazy, but he did it anyways. "why the apple?" asked as he was enjoying the fruit. It was a really tasty apple.

"I like them, I even have an apple tree in my house," answered as she was biting a piece of it.

An hour later, they had their stomachs fully. Robin was glad he was there, because the muffin they ate was one of the best things he had eaten. He even joked about breaking out during the early morning to steal the recipe.

They were walking near the beach, when Robin started acting weird around Regina. He kept looking behind them as they were walking. He even tensed and grabbed Regina's hand strongly, making her feel hurt. She was about to ask him if he was feeling fine, when he spoke first.

"How good are you at running?" asked her as he hide his face with the hood of his jacket.

"Robin what's going on?" asked her worried. It was an odd situation.

"We need to go," said grabbing her hand as he started running, dragging Regina with him. They ran from the beach to the forest, which was near. When they were a few meters into the forest, Robin stopped running and took off his hood.

"What happened, Robin?" asked Regina as she was taking deep breathes. She wasn't used to run, so it was hard for her.

"I'm sorry, Regina," started Robin. He hugged her. Regina broke the hug, trying to understand what had happened. "There was someone I assaulted a few months ago, and he saw me," said as he fixed Regina's hair behind her ear. "I couldn't risk the chance of you being seen with me,"

Regina was relieved when she heard what really happened, she was afraid that something else had happened.

"You scared me, Robin" said while she was laughing.

They both walked till Robin's cabin like they always did. They were every day closer and closer. When they entered the cabin, they did what they had been doing a few days ago, Robin would turn on the fire place and then he'd prepare their tea. Then they'd sat on the couch and they'd talk and kiss for a while.

"You know what I found out yesterday?" asked Robin as he made Regina sat on his lap.

"what?" asked Regina as she was kissing his neck.

"Have you ever searched what your name means?" asked him as he took his phone out of his pocket.

Regina shook her head. "Well, your name means queen," explained Robin as he showed her something on his phone.

"I was a queen even before you showed me this," said Regina laughing. "Is that odd?" asked.

"No, but then I realized something…" said Robin with a smirk. "Your name means queen, you've been evil to a girl name Snow… you can be the evil queen from that Disney movie," said as he gave her a quick kiss.

Regina laughed. It was incredible. "Well, your name is Robin and you're a thief. Don't act like I'm the only Disney character,"

"You're right," replied Robin.

"Who knows, maybe in another life we were Disney characters," said Regina before she started kissing him with passion.

A few hours later, Regina was back in her house. She didn't want her mother to suspect anything, she knew that she wouldn't approve her relationship with Robin, but he was way too good for her. The way he looked her in the eyes, the way he grabbed her hand every time they'd walk together… it was wonderful.

She was daydreaming about Robin when a huge green cloud appeared in her room. It was her wicked sister, Zelena.

"You're such a fool, you know, lil sis?" Zelena was talking with a huge grin in her face.

Regina didn't answered, she just looked at her, with a blank face. She didn't know what she was talking about.

"One day I'll show you how stupid and fool you are, Ginny," added Zelena. "When you think you have everything solved, I'll be there. I know what are you doing. I know you enjoy to act like you're an underdog, when you've been all your life getting everything you want, even you you already had everything. Just be careful," said before she left the room.

Regina was oblivious of what was she talking about, but Regina didn't know that Zelena had followed her one day, and saw her whole situation with Robin.

Zelena also knew that her little sister's diary was in a cabin in the middle of the forest. Zelena had been researching about the guy who was with Regina but she didn't found anything about him. It was like he was a ghost. He hadn't been in highschool, or was at the town's records, so she still needed time to figure out a plan.

 **A/N: i hate this episode, so if you guys dont like it, i can understand LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the next few days, Regina and Robin spent as much time as they could together. It was almost Christmas, so they weather was colder and colder in Storybrooke. They'd spent most of the time in the forest, near Robin's cabin. Regina had learned with the days that there weren't enough jackets to wear to prevent feeling the cold.

Even though Regina used to have her own spot in the forest, she had never been there so frequently. She loved being there. With Robin she met some great spots, like a hill that had an amazing view of the town, or a lake between trees where there were a lot of ducks. She also loved seeing creatures like owls, deers and eagles.

"Robin?" said Regina as she entered to his place. The door was open, but he didn't seem to be there. The fireplace was turned on, so she guessed that he was in the cabin.

Robin was in the bathroom trying to fix a wound. He had spent the morning trying to hunt a few turkeys, and even though he ended up catching them, he had hurt his hand when he was taking the feathers off.

Regina was warming her hands with the fire, when she heard somebody screaming in the bathroom.

"Robin?" she asked as she knocked the door a few times. "Open up," added.

"I'm fine, Regina. Don't worry," answered Robin with pain in his voice.

Regina didn't care about what Robin was saying, she was worried, so she did everything she could to open the door. And she succeeded. When Regina entered to the bathroom she found Robin with a bandage in his left hand and a painful look.

"What happened?" asked Regina as she walked till the place where he was. She took off the bandage, which had a few marks of blood, and analyzed the wound. Regina blew his wound and Robin moaned from the pain. Then she cleaned it with alcohol and put a new bandage.

"You should take a pain killer if it hurts," said Regina as she kissed his cheek.

"thank you, milady," said Robin as he hugged her with his healthy hand.

…

"What are you doing?" asked Robin a few days later, when he found Regina sat on her favorite spot of the forst. Robin sat next to her and hugged her by her shoulders, kissing her neck.

"Your face is cold, Robin," said Regina as she started giggling.

"so," said Robin as he was trying to figure out what she was doing.

"I'm drawing," answered as she took the pencil in her hand. She had a notebook on her lap, and was copying a draw from a picture that she had on her phone.

"What's that?" wondered Robin she was just starting it. It had a few lines, but nothing concluded.

"it's a feather," said Regina as she showed him her phone, where she had a few drawings that she was going to mix to have the best one.

"It's nice," commented Robin as he took her left hand, which she wasn't using, and kissed it. "Why are you drawing it? I didn't know you liked to draw," added.

Regina stayed silent for a few seconds, she was trying to get the best line. "I'm going to get a tattoo of this," answered as she looked at his face with a smirk.

"Are you?" asked Robin as he caressed her cheek.

"I am," replied Regina as she resumed her work.

"I also didn't know you liked tattoos. Geez I'm not doing a great work as a boyfriend," said Robin with a laugh.

Regina also laughed. "Well, that's because you aren't my boyfriend, you thief," said with a smirk. Robin looked at her with a concern. "You never asked it," clarified.

Robin felt relieved. He didn't know he needed to ask it. "I'm sorry, milady," said as he took her pencil and notebook from her lap, and made her stood up. Regina put her hands around his neck and stared at his deep blue eyes. "Would you be my girlfriend?" asked him as he stared at her deep brown eyes.

Regina didn't answered him, she just leaned and kissed him. She moved one of her hands to his face, to touch his cold face, and he put his hands on her hips. He barely could feel her body with the clothes she was wearing. Robin kissed her with passion, letting his tongue enter to her mouth. Regina felt things that she never did. Inside her body. In her heart. On her mind.

They stopped kissing and Regina hided his face on the crook of his neck, and her hands around his body, feeling how warm he was.

"So?" asked Robin as she was still hugging him. He felt that regina was laughing.

"I don't think I want to be your girlfriend," said with sarcasm. Robin started tickling her, and Regina started giggling and laughing. Her laugh was one of Robin's favorite sound. Regina couldn't help with her self and she ended up falling to the ground so Robin started a snow fight, which ended up with both of them wet from the snow.

After the snow fight, they returned to the cabin, where they both took a few cups of tea by the fireplace, since they were freezing. Robin had apologized a few times because he was feeling guilty because he had been the one who started the snow fight, but Regina didn't care. She was happy with him, whatever it happened.

Robin's apologies weren't enough a few days later when both Robin and Regina were in bed, with fever and strep throat. They would never forget the day when they become boyfriend and girlfriend, had a huge snow fight and also, got both of them sick.

 **A/N: i'm not in love with this chapter neither but i have a major plot twist coming in about 2 chapter, stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

During the Christmas break, it had been the coldest weather from the year. The snow had covered all the roofs, the lake was frozen, the roads were crystallized and the trees were white. It had been a hard time for Regina and Robin to see each other with that weather. Even though they couldn't see each other, it had been a great time for them. Regina and Robin were closer and closer with each day. They'd spent hours talking to the phone, and then they'd text each other good night or good morning.

Regina's mood was the best one since Daniel was gone. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if he was back. Was she really moved on or she was just dating Robin to fill her heart? She was scared about that. She didn't want to do something stupid that would ruin the relationship. On the other side she knew that Daniel wasn't going to be back. Her mother wouldn't let her. But… what would she do if they both were there in Storybrooke?

She had that doubt and one night she called her counselor on the phone. Archie had given his number to Regina before the Christmas break so she could call him if she had any problem. She still remembered his words. When she asked him about that, he started giving her a huge speech about love, which ended saying that if you fall for another person, that means that you already forgot about the first one.

And he was right. she had fallen for him. They had a special bond. Since the first day, well, the first day after he tried to steal her backpack, they had been bonding. Regina could never forget about Daniel, but she knew she had to let him go.

Regina spent her Christmas with her mother, father, sister and a few more people which were his father's partners. There was a guy who Zelena had a crush, and she kept bragging about how great him and her's relationship could be. She also kept comparing this guy to Regina's former lover. It almost made her lose her mind when her mother joined the conversation and suggested that Regina should go on a date with the youngest brother of this guy, who was seventeen years old.

Robin spent his Christmas with a few of his Friends. They bought some beer, cooked a few turkeys and sang a few songs. Robin's friends were the closest he had when he arrived to Storybrooke. They still were. Even though he was dating Regina, he still had time to hang out with them after work. he also changed his work, and was back at working in a bar.

A few days after Christmas Regina and Robin were reunited, and were spending the evening roasting sausages inside his cabin, because it was too cold to do it out there. Robin had given her a gift for Christmas, which was something really simple: it was a homemade keychain with a few feathers that he had found on the woods. Regina loved it. She also gave him something, it was a picture of them framed. They were by the lake, and it had been taken a few weeks ago. Robin kissed her and promised her that he was going to put it by his bed.

Regina was finishing the drawing of her tattoo when Robin joined her in his living room. "It looks great, now," said as he kissed her cheek. Regina smiled. "You know, after all this drawing, you made me want to get one too," added as he sat next to her.

Regina raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh, really?" asked as she grinned.

"Yeah, I'd like one too, tattoos are cool," answered. "Would you like to draw it?" asked her.

"Really?" said Regina, who was excited.

"Yeah. I'd like a lion," explained.

…

A few days later, both Robin and Regina had decided where they would like their tattoos and it was comical but they both had chosen their arms, with the difference that Regina was going to do it near her wrist while Robin's was going to be a few centimeters up. Regina had also drawn Robin's tattoo and it was a shield with a tattoo on it. Regina thought it would be great since he was used to weapons from the middle age like the bow and arrows.

Regina had asked for her parents' permission and after a few minutes of begging they let her do it. It was her father who had the last word, and he said that she deserved it since she was now in a better mood than before.

Regina and Robin were in front of the tattoo parlor. Robin was holding Regina's hand and asked her: "are you ready, milady?" Regina nodded and they entered to the shop.

Both Robin and Regina had a date with different artists, so they separate each other with a quick kiss and both entered to the room. Regina entered the room and took off her drawing and showed it to the artist.

"It's nice," started him. "Feathers are a quite common tattoo," clarified as he was preparing the machine.

"Oh really?" asked. She didn't knew.

"Yeah, but this one is unique, the drawing is pretty good," answered as he was putting the ink in a recipient.

"I made it. Well, I don't know about the rest, but I can relate to birds right now," joked as the tattooist started doing her job. After everything that happened with Daniel, and now with Robin she was feeling free.

Robin was in the other room, waiting for his tattooist. He wasn't nervous, but he was worried about Regina.

"Nice draw, dude," said him as he entered the room.

"oh, thank you, my girlfriend made it," explained.

The tattooist frowned. "Dude, you know that girls are not forever, right? don't risk a tattoo in a girl," said as he was preparing the machine and the ink.

"I'm not doing it for my girlfriend, but thanks for the advice," said Robin politely.

They both spent more than an hour getting their tattoos. Robin was the first one who had his work finished, so he had to wait for Regina. When Regina was finished, she joined Robin and they got out of the shop. They wait till they were in Robin's cabin to reveal each others tattoos.

"did it hurt?" asked Regina as he was taking off the bandage.

"Not even a minute, milady," answered as he was finishing. He showed her his arm and Regina was amazed. It looked really good. She approached and she touched it, and she felt an electricity through her body.

"It looks really good, love," said as she stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Okay, milady, now reveal yours," said as he was fixing his shirt. Regina took a few minutes, but then she extended her arm, showing her the beautiful feather, which was now changed. Robin admired it and he realized that it looked like a combination of the feathers that he had put in the keychain that he made to her. "You never fail to surprise me," said before he kissed her.

 **A/N: well, i dont know if i'm going to be able to update tomorrow because i have a huge test on friday, plus work, plus i'm catching up with ouat. BUT I HOPE I CAN, WHAT I THOUGHT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GREAT. lol**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was finally the day that she was waiting. It had been a long ride since it all began. She was excited about what she was going to do. It was her chance to succeed, making her sister suffer. Zelena had been waiting for this day for a few weeks. Since the day she discovered in the forest where Regina had left her diary, she had been planning it.

She had paid a few visits to the woods since then. Sometimes she had to be really quiet because Regina and the guy she would visit were near her. she still didn't know who he was. She thought it was odd that Regina was hanging out with him, but she didn't care that much to interfere. She just needed to destroy that precious book to please her mother.

Zelena had spent a few weeks researching about Robin's place. She knew what he would do in the day. When Zelena would arrive every morning, after leaving her house saying that she was going to work, she would see Robin get out of his cabin with his bow and arrows on his back. Even It was freezing outside, she wouldn't care. Her mission was to destroy the book, and she'd do the necessary to do it. Sometimes she had to wait one, two, or even five hours until Robin got back from the woods, with a few animals, which were now dead, in his hands.

Zelena had wore every single day green camo clothes, so she could not be recognizable. It did work. she would stand beside the trees to admire how Robin was taking the furs ot feathers from animals. She couldn't believe that someone like Regina would date someone like Robin, but she didn't care. It was just gross.

After he had finished the process with the animals, Robin would always spend a few hours cutting the meat. Zelena was shocked that someone could eat that kind of meat. She wondered if Regina tasted it in one of their dates. Then robin would entered his house and Zelena would take the chance to approach it to take a closer look.

One day when she was doing her usual rutine, stalking Robin's place, she almost failed when she didn't heard her sister coming from the woods. It was a weekday, so Zelena guessed that Regina would be in school. That's what she was supposed to do, she was a teen. Zelena had been hided for a few hours, and when she was going to get out to take the closer look, she heard somebody talking on the phone, which was her dear sister. She was talking to the guy from the cabin, telling him that she was almost there.

That night zelena found out that Regina didn't have classes that morning. Since then she made sure every day to ask Regina what she was going to do every morning. For Regina it was an odd behavior of Zelena, but since she didn't want to argue with her every single day, she would tell her. Zelena was prepared, whenever Regina would tell her that she was going to see her friends, she knew that she had the chance to see Regina at the guy's place.

After everything that Zelena had been into for a few weeks, she was finally happy that she was going to proceed with her plan. She had left her place around seven in the morning, like she did every day. She was wearing her green coat, some jeans and boots. She was also wearing green gloves and her everyday purse, which was green. She took the walk through the forest, like she did every day since she started stalking Robin and she got to the house. She waited till Robin left wearing his typical green coat and his bow with arrows.

Zelena started walking to the cabin as soon as Robin left. She had to pick the lock, so she had taken with her a bobby pin. She had look for it on the internet, and it was easy to do. She had practiced a few times with her bedroom door, and she had succeeded every single time. With Robin's door it was practically easy. She managed to open the door and entered it.

When Zelena entered the house, she was disgusted by the smell of it. It smelled like the trees from the wood. How could somebody live with that smell? She took a look of the place, there were a few pictures of the guy and Regina on the kitchen. She found the book really quickly. It was in a shelf next to a tea box.

Zelena took it it in her hands, and walked to the living room with it. It was a heavy book, it looked like Regina had written every single minute of her relationship with Daniel. She had never seen it before. She knew it existed, but she had never seen it, or even read it.

Zelena sat on Robin's couch and opened the book. She started Reading a few pages of it. She was sick. She couldn't believe how stupid and childish Regina was. Telling how much sad she was about everything. How much she was hurt. How much she hated her mother. Zelena was sick because Regina had always be the favorite kid. Even though she would do everything, Regina would be the best. But it got messed when Regina started dating Daniel, and she took advantage of it.

Zelena stood up and opened her purse, looking for a light. she started ripping the book, as she was grinning with joy. She was enjoying the moment. She started ripping the pages, burning some of them. She then threw the book to the fireplace, which was turned on. She didn't realize that one of the pieces of the book that she had burned had fallen into the couch, making it start to burn.

As she realized that there was smoke inside the cabin, Zelena started trying to get out of the house, but for some reason, the front door wasn't opening. She tried with the bobby pin, but it was useless. She thought it was her end, until she heard somebody screaming from the other side.

 **A/N: I MADE IT! lol. i stayed until 12:30 am to have this, so if it sucks it's because i was really tired. now it's the part where it gets intense.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin woke up really early in the morning. He had always been an early bird, because when he used to live with his uncle, he used to wake him up around six to take arrow lessons. Sometimes when he and Regina spent a few hours after midnight talking in the phone, he had trouble in the morning, because he would feel tired.

He opened his eyes and saw the picture that Regina had given to him for Christmas. He loved seeing that picture right after he woke up. Robin got up and got into the shower. Then he put some clothes on and got into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He put some water in a teapot and took a cup from the shelf. He saw Regina's book on the same shelf. It had been there since she gave it to him.

As he was waiting for the water to boil, he took some frozen waffles. He wasn't the best cooker, so frozen food helped him. He warmed the waffles, and he looked for a plate. As the water boiled, he took a sack of tea and put it on the cup, and then he put the water. Robin took the plate and the cup and walked till the table.

When Robin sat in the chair and proceed to start eating, he realized that there wasn't any chocolate syrup, and he couldn't eat waffles without it. He went back to the kitchen and took it from the fridge. After he took it, he resumed his breakfast. His place was always silent, well, except from the days when Regina was there.

It was really cold inside, so he stood up and walked to the living room, where the fireplace was. There was a wood inside his house, so he didn't have to get out. He put a few pieces of wood in the fireplace, then a few pieces of paper and finally, he turned it on. He still remembered the first time he had to turn on that fireplace; he almost got the whole house burned.

He finished his breakfast and then he did the dishes. He wasn't a big fan of housework, but he had to do it. After the dishes, Robin decided that he needed to sharpen a few weapons for his hunting season. He sharpened the arrowheads and also two knives that he had been using to take off the fur of the animals.

It was around eight in the morning when Robin had finished his morning rutine. It was about time for him to get out, even though it was freezing outside, to get some animals. Some people could say that he was crazy because he hunted to eat the meat, but it wasn't that bad, and the meat was great.

Robin put the arrows inside the carcaj and took his bow. He also put a few more clothes on, like a huge green coat, a scarf and some gloves. When he wanted to get out, he had to struggle with the door. It was acting up since he got there, but with a strong force, he could open it.

When Robin got out, the sun was already out. It was a weak light, but it was there. He was glad, because hunting at night was the worst for him. He got into the woods silently. Silence was the key to get the best preys. Robin admired the nature, it was a great gift. He prepared on arrow on his bow, and took it between his hands. He saw a beaver, and without doubting, he shoot the arrow.

He hit it. He always did. He had a great ability with the arrow, and he was glad. He walked till the place where the dead animal was, and he started looking for his knife, to help him to get off the arrow from the animal. It wasn't there like he always had it. Then he remembered that he had sharpened it before leaving the cabin, and that he had left it on the table.

Robin leaned down and took the animal in his hand, with the arrow still in it. He needed to get back to the cabin for his knife. He couldn't keep hunting without it. As soon as Robin started walking, he felt his phone ringing inside his pocket. Robin accommodated the dead animal and the arrow on his left hand, and took his phone with the right one.

"Hello," said Robin. He already knew who was calling him. The only one who called him.

"Hey," she started. "Did I ruined your hunting mood?" asked guilty. She had ruined it once.

"No," he said smiling. "I forgot a knife and I'm coming back to my place," explained as he started walking till the cabin.

"Great," replied Regina.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" asked curiously.

"I don't feel well," Regina explained. "And it's so cold, so I preferred to stay in my comfy bed," said Regina with a laugh.

"Lucky you," added Robin.

He wasn't paying attention to the walk till the cabin, but as he was walking, and talking to her, he realized that there was a grey smoke coming from the place where his cabin was placed. Robin stayed still and he stared at the sky, trying to realize if it was actually smoke.

"Robin? Are you there?" he heard from the other side of the phone.

"Uh… Yes, Regina," He started running till the cabin. How could this be happening? He always used to leave the fireplace turned on. "I think my cabin is on fire," was the last thing that he said before leaving his phone, arrow, bow and dead beaver on the floor.

"Robin? Robin? Is everything all right?" asked Regina, but he didn't hear it, he was already reaching his place. When Robin approached the cabin, he saw that there was smoke coming out from the windows and door.

He reached the door, and started trying to open it, but like sometimes it did, the door was acting up. He started pushing with his side, but it wasn't working, so he kicked it a few times, yelling and cursing, until he finally opened it, hitting a red head girl with a green coat.

As Robin entered the cabin he didn't understood why it was on fire and why there was a girl inside it. The girl wasn't unconscious, so as soon as Robin entered it, she stood up from the floor and left running. There was a lot of smoke inside the cabin, Robin barely could see. He realized that the couch was on fire, so he went to the kitchen to take some water. As he wanted to turn off the fire, Robin started coughing and feeling dizzy.

It was too late for him to get out of the cabin now, he was giving in, so he finally blacked out.

 **A/N: so this is Robin's side D:**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Regina woke up as she always did on the weekdays, early to get ready to go to school. When her alarm was on, it had interrupted a nice dream where she was being a queen In a big castle where Robin was her king. Regina blushed when she remembered the dream. She realized that there was light outside, so she had to get up. As she did, Regina got into the bathroom and took a shower. Then she put some black clothes on and got out of her room.

Regina still remembered, everyday, the day when Robin asked her why she only did wear black clothes. It had been a nice compliment, because Regina realized that Robin really did care and paid attention to her. She also remembered laughing and telling him that it was just the way she was, and that she liked black clothes.

As Regina was getting downstairs, she started feeling a weird thing in her stomach. Her back was aching too. she had make a stop in her way to downstairs, because she thought that she was going to throw up.

Regina got into the kitchen and found her dad, mom and Zelena already having breakfast. Zelena was wearing more green than usual. She was eating her breakfast really fast, and as she finished, she left the house.

Regina was going to start preparing her breakfast when she felt the pain again. Regina needed to sit down because she was feeling like she was going to black out.

"Are you okay, Regina?" asked her mother as she was watching the scene.

Regina shook her head. "I think I'm gonna stay here, I don't feel well," Regina explained as she started drinking some water that her mother had left her when she asked her if she was feeling fine.

"Go have some rest, sweety," said her father as he was getting ready to go to the company. He kissed Reigna's forehead and then he got out of the house.

Regina took an apple from the counter and got upstairs. As she got into her room, she took off her black jeans and looked for her pajama. She kept her black shirt because it was really cold in the house.

She took the remote and turned on the television. She wasn't a big fan of television, but she was bored. She found that the movie Fame was on, so she left it. She had a soft heart for dance movies. During the movie, Regina felt again pain in her stomach. To feel relax, Regina took her phone and looked for Robin's contact, he would make her feel better.

She called him, and after a few seconds he answered:

"Hello," said Robin. She loved calling him because he was always greeting her like she was the only one who called him.

"Hey," she started. Right after Regina said that, she remembered that at this hours, Robin had his hunts sessions. "Did I ruined your hunting mood?" asked guilty. She had did it once, a few weeks ago, when she called him right after she woke up when it was their first month anniversary.

"No," Robin answered. Regina could tell that he was smiling. "I forgot a knife and I'm coming back to my place," he explained.

"Great," replied Regina. She was glad she hadn't ruined it.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" asked curiously.

"I don't feel well," Regina explained. "And it's so cold, so I preferred to stay in my comfy bed," said Regina with a laugh.

"Lucky you," added Robin.

Right after Robin talked, Regina started explaining him what had happened to her that morning, and that she had spent the morning watching a dance movie. Regina realized that he wasn't paying attention to her speech, because he always used to laugh o comment things in between.

"Robin? Are you there?" Regina asked. She was worried.

"Uh… Yes, Regina," He answered. "I think my cabin is on fire," he explained quickly.

"What? Robin are you alright?" Regina asked first getting worried. Robin didn't answer her, so she asked again. "Robin? Robin? Is everything all right?" she screamed it but there wasn't any replies.

Regina got out of bed and put her jeans back on. She ran to her closet and took a coat and her boots. Regina got out of her room and got downstairs faster than anything. As she got downstairs, her mother was in the living room, redecorating it.

"What are you doing, Regina?" she asked worried.

"I need to go somewhere," she explained quickly as she took her keys from the table.

"You are sick, you cant leave, go upstairs now," she demanded.

"No," Regina said with bravery. "I need to save somebody," she said before she was faster than her mother and got out of her house.

Regina started walking really fast to the woods, where Robin's place was. She had called him a few times in her way to the forest, but he didn't answer. It took just a few minutes to Regina to get to Robin's place. When she was approaching it, she saw the smoke getting out of Robin's place. Regina felt one more time pain in her stomach, but she told to herself that it wouldn't stop her. She already had lost Daniel, she couldn't lose Robin.

Regina covered her nose and mouth with her coat, and entered the cabin. As fast as she did, Regina felt the smell, but also felt her eyes getting watered. Regina stared at the cabin, looking for Robin, and she finally saw him. He was lying on the floor, he looked like he was gone. Regina's heart ached. She also started crying. Regina approached him and got on her knees, and realized that he was still breathing.

"Stay with me, Robin," she whispered as she kissed him on the lips. Regina took him from his arms, and started moving him. He was heavy. He wasn't fat, but he had muscles. Regina got strength from both her and Robin, and she finally got him out. As she did, she took her phone and called to the 911, she needed to get him back.

 **A/N: HEY! I'M SO SORRY I DIDNT POST IT BEFORE! lol. i had a really long day yesterday, i had just two hours in my house so i forgot about this. I hope you guys are enjoying this story :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Robin started hearing a few noises that were surrounding him. There was somebody talking, birds making noises and solo a few machines. He had his eyes closed. His throat was hurting. He felt like it was a sanding. His body was hot, and his arm was burning.

He opened his eyes and he found himself in a white room. On his side there were a few roses, and there also was a folder. He soon realized that he was in the hospital, and then he remembered what had happened in his cabin, in the morning.

He didn't know what time it was, but it really was around two in the afternoon. Robin realized that on the other side there was a glass with water, so he started trying to sit properly in the hospital bed, so he could reach the water. He took the glass of water and then he took a few sips. His throat was now feeling better.

He took a look of his right arm and he saw that there was a bandage just above his tattoo. That was the place where it was burning. His skin was hot, but it was because he had been trapped in a place with fire for a few minutes.

Right after he woke up, a doctor appeared in his room. He was young, and was wearing the classical doctor clothes.

"Hello, Robin, how are you feeling?" asked as he took the folder from the table besides Robin's bed and started reading it.

"My…" started Robin with a dried voice. "My throat hurts," he explained almost whispering. His throat was giving him a hard time.

"It's going to heal soon, it's hurting because you were exposed to smoke for a while. You're lucky your girlfriend took you out of the cabin before it was worse," explained the doctor as he was still checkin robin's folder.

Robin was confused. He didn't know how Regina ended up in this mess. He still didn't know how his house was on fire, but then he remembered that there was a girl inside his house.

"Do you know if the police is going to investigate?" Robin asked.

"I'm sorry, mate. I just know things about medicine," said as he was about to leave. "Oh, the girl who rescued you is outside, she's been waiting since you got there. I guess you want to see her, right?" asked. He was talking about Regina, and all he had said was true. Not only Regina saved his life, she also has been there since Robin got there.

Robin nodded. As the doctor left, he smiled to himself thinking about Regina. He needed to ask her a lot of things. He also wondered in which state would be his house after the fire. It wasn't a fancy place, but it was the only place he had.

Just as he realized, Regina was on the door frame, admiring him. She had a tiny smile on her face. She was glad he was fine. Right after she took him out of the house, she called to emergencies and she explained the situation as better as she could, because she was really freaking out. She assured that Robin was fine, and she entered to the house again, to turn off the fire. She didn't want Robin to lose everything. She took a bucket from the kitchen and filled it with water. As she was waiting for it, she covered her mouth, to not get dizzy like Robin did. Regina took the filled bucket and threw the water on the couch, which was burning. She had to repeat this twice before paramedics and firefighters were there. When she saw them, Regina got out of the house and joined Robin in the ambulance, leaving the firefighters turning off the fire. The whole ride till the hospital, she took his hand between hers.

She had been there since he arrived. He knew that she was going to have to face her mother then, but she was where she needed to be.

Regina was admiring Robin, he had a thinking face. The same thinking face he had whenever he was through a hard situation, or he needed to make a choice. She wasn't going to interrupt him because he looked cute, but he saw her, and his thinking face disappeared and it was replaced by a smiley face.

Regina entered the room quietly, and approached him. She didn't say anything first. She just was admiring his bandages and then he kissed his temple. He was fine.

"Thank you," was the first thing that said Robin to her, with a raspy voice.

Regina shook her head. "You don't need to thank me," she explained. "I wouldn't care getting into situations to save you," she added.

Robin kissed her hand. "If you hadn't called me, and we weren't talking when it all started, maybe I wouldn't be here, I need to say thank you," he repeated.

Regina laughed. He wasn't going to change his mind.

"Did the doctor said when you can leave?" Regina asked as she took a chair from the room and put it next to Robin. As she was going to sit there, Robin shook his head, and marked her to sit beside him on his bed. He moved a little to the left, and then Regina got into the bed. He kissed her forehead. That's how they'd do it.

"He didn't say anything, but I'm feeling fine," he replied.

"Okay," she answered. "I'm going to see how the cabin is, just to check it," Regina explained. "Do you know how the fire began?" asked as she intertwined their hands.

"I don't know, I mean… I always leave the fireplace turned on, but… there was somebody inside my place," he started.

Regina frowned. How could this be possible? Robin's place wasn't fancy or rich.

"Did you see the person?" she asked. Maybe they could contact the police.

"Yes, it was a girl. She had red hair and was wearing a lot of green. I have never seen her before," explained Robin.

Just as he described the person, Regina realized that there was just one red head inside Storybrooke which would wear as much green as she could. But… was it possible? Was it Zelena? And if she was… why would she do it?

Regina was really confused. She got off the bed really quickly and kissed Robin and then she left. She needed to get into the cabin, she had a feeling about why Zelena was there, and she confirmed it when she realized that her diary, the book which had been in the kitchen shelf since the first day, was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Regina stormed into her house, furiously, looking for Zelena. She couldn't believe what she had done, how far she had come. if she wanted to steal and destroy her book, she could have do it, Regina wouldn't care that much. But she had almost killed Robin, so this was serious. When Regina entered to her house, closing the door with a huge noise, her mother appeared quickly in the living room.

"What's going on with you?" she screamed. "First you get out from here, without my permission, and you disappear for almost five hours, and now you come back here like you're the boss. You need to calm down," she finished.

Regina didn't care a bit about her mother's speech. She entered the kitchen, but Zelena wasn't there. She went upstairs, and she checked her room, where she actually was.

Regina stormed into the room. Zelena wasn't expecting Regina when she got home after destroying her book. When Regina got into her room, she was sitting in her bed. She could see fury in Regina's eyes. She was a little scared.

"You are a freak," Regina started. "You're a stalker," she added. "I cant believe what you have done, you ugly freak," she said with anger. Zelena stood up from the bed to confront Regina, but as fast as she did, she regretted. Regina threw her to the wall, and slapped her. "I cant believe how freak you are. You and that monster who is downstairs. I know you aren't the only one involved in this," she said looking at Zelena's eyes. Zelena moaned from the pain, Regina was pushing her against the wall, and she wasn't having a good time.

"I swear you're going to pay for this. If you wanted to please the monster by taking her my book, you could have done that. But you have to go a burn the cabin. I can see what you did. I'm sure you couldn't resist to read what I had written, so it made you jealous. Because you know that you're never going to have a relationship like mine and Daniel's. or mine and Robin's. you're pathetic," she said with determination.

Regina was getting out of the room when she heard that Zelena was laughing. She had a crazy, marvelous laugh. She was insane.

"I'm not the pathetic one here, dear. You cry over a guy who left you and then you go and give it to other guy. How must he feel, Regina? Have you ever thought about that?" she was just manipulating her. But Regina was way too sensitive about the fact that she almost lost Robin.

"shut up you stupid bitch," she screamed hitting her. Regina brought Zelena down, but Zelena started taking her by her hair. They both started making noises, and screaming at each other, that much that in a few seconds both her parents were in Zelena's room.

"Zelena, Regina, stop this," screamed her mother. Regina's father was speechless. He couldn't believe what his eyes were watching. Both girls separated each other. Zelena's face was red from Regina's slaps and also had a bruise. Her red hair was a bit messy. Regina's hair was like Zelena's but that was the only mark she had from the fight.

"Can you explained what happened?" asked Regina's father calmly.

"She's insane, Henry, she just came here and started hitting me," Zelena started.

"Shut your stupid face, freak. She's a freak, dad," Regina started, trying to explained to her father, who would be more understandable. "She's a freak. And a stalker. She's dangerous, she tried to killed…"

"What? Your stupid little boyfriend?" interrupted Zelena with a marvelous smile.

"What?" asked her mother.

"Regina can you explain us what happened?" asked her father.

"Yes, well, I'm dating somebody. And she almost killed him. You know why?" she started looking at her mother's face. "Because you, and her are both crazy. Look what she almost did or better said, what she have done, because actually Robin is in a hospital, and his house is damaged. All of this for a stupid damn book," she finished explaining.

"Regina why haven't you told us about your boyfriend?" asked her father.

She laughed. "Why would I do that? So this monster could terrorize him?" said as she pointed her mother. "I had enough with Daniel. I'm happy. Or I was happy. But you cant leave me alone one second," she said and finished the conversation, getting downstairs and heading out.

…

Regina was cleaning Robin's place. He had texted her that he was going to spend the night at the hospital, so she decided to come back to his place to clean it. It was the best she could do after all the damage that her crazy step sister had done. She had taken his couch out of the house, and was going to threw it and replace it. The curtains were burned too, so she took them off. She was glad there wasn't way too much damage in the cabin, because she knew how much Robin liked it, and it also reminded him to his family. She was sweeping the floor and between the ashes she found a picture of them. It wasn't hundred percent burnt but the outer were.

She leaned down and took it. She admired it. They looked happy. But… Regina couldn't help but ask herself what would happen between her and Robin after this mess. She was afraid her mother would do the same she did with Daniel, but she also was afraid that he could leave her if he found out that it was her sister who caused this.

Regina needed to think about everything.

 **A/N: i hate this episode pls dont hate me LOL.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Robin was finally in his cabin again. For a few days he didn't know what had happened with his house, but it hadn't way too much damages. The fire had destroyed the couch, the curtains, and also it had burned the floor from the living room. Even though it was recent, Regina had replaced everything. The couch, the curtains, she also had put a carpet on the floor to cover the damage of the fire.

Even though Regina had saved his life, she had been distant since then. Robin had called her the morning when he was released from the hospital, but Regina didn't pick the phone. She had been mysterious since he had described the person who was inside his house when the fire started.

Robin still didn't know if she was a real person or if she was an illusion, but he was upset that Regina had been so distant. Since they started seeing each other, they had been talking, or visiting each other every day, and since the moment when his cabin was on fire, Regina had been avoiding him.

Robin was supposed to have rest for at least three days, so he was going to spend the days inside his house, trying to remember everything about the fire. He wasn't sure about the person inside his house to go to the police station to talk to someone about that.

While he was thinking about that, Robin walked till the kitchen to prepare some tea. His uncle used to said that tea was the solution of everything. He was an old British guy, who had arrived to America when he was around 30 years old. Even though robin had never been in Great Britain, he had an accent, and he also loved tea as much as British.

He put water inside the teapot and he turned on the stove. Then he walked till the shelf, to get a cup, and then he realized that something was missing. Something that had been in the same place since the first day. Regina's book wasn't there anymore.

Robin took his phone and started calling Regina. He knew she had been there before, so maybe she had taken it, afraid of what had happened with the fire. He called her a few times, and seeing that he wasn't going to get a response, Robin decided that he needed to confront Regina.

…

Regina was inside her house. Since the fight with Zelena, and her rant directed to her mother about how awful she was, she had been avoiding the places where they would be. She stopped having dinner with her parents, and she also avoided having breakfast at the same time that Zelena. She still couldn't believe how much psycho Zelena was. She was still wondering if she had to go to the police station, to tell the police about Zelena's role in the fire. But she also was worried about Robin. She had been avoiding Robin because she didn't know how to face him after finding out that her sister was the person who almost killed him.

It wasn't going to be a great conversation, she was sure that if Robin would find out, it wasn't going to end well. How was he going to keep their relationship knowing that there was a psycho in Regina's family who had tried to kill him? Also Regina still didn't know what was going to happen with Robin after her mother found out about him.

She had received a lot of calls from him since she had left the hospital room that day, but she hadn't answered them, because she needed to think. Maybe the best thing to do was to end things with Robin, because she didn't want him to get hurt because of her. Dating her could lead him to death, because well, Zelena had already tried it. Or it could force him to leave Storybrooke. Regina didn't want to ruin Robin's life like she ruined Daniel's. maybe getting away from him would solve things.

Regina had been the whole day in school thinking about Robin. She usually was a good student, but that day, she had spent it thinking about a way to confront Robin. When the teacher asked her a few things about the class, she had to excuse her, saying that she hadn't understood the subject, when she really wasn't paying attention.

During lunch, there was lasagna, but even though it was Regina's favorite food, she didn't eat. She sat with her friends at their favorite table, but Regina barely speak. Her friends were talking about a party that they had been so Regina didn't understood because she hadn't been there.

Even though Robin never forbid her, Regina wasn't interested in that kind of stuff. she loved spending time with her friends, going to the mall, talking about their lives, but she wasn't fan of parties. Those nights she preferred to spend them with Robin.

After school, Regina went to Archie's office, maybe talking to him will make her feel better, but he wasn't there. After a few minutes knocking on his door, somebody told her that he wasn't there, because Archie had traveled to see his family.

Regina got out of school and started walking to her house. Usually she would go to Robin's place, but today wasn't the day. When she arrived to her place, she found somebody waiting for her in the entrance of her house. It was Robin.

"Regina," he said when he saw her approaching.

"Robin," she said with surprise. She wasn't expecting him.

"You have been avoiding me," he started. Regina didn't answer. She was just staring to her boots. "Did you take away your book from my house?" He asked directly.

Regina was still surprised about his presence there. "no," she mumbled.

Finally Robin realized what had happened. "Did… did you realize that it's gone?" he asked her.

Regina finally found an excuse. She had to struggle to answer what she want. "I did. When I was there when you were in the hospital, and I realized that it wasn't there," she said coldly. She wasn't having a good time.

Robin looked defeated. He was so upset that he had let her down. "I'm sorry, I know it was important for you," he said before leaving her.

 **A/N: just remember that Outlaw Queen is end game LOL.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Regina looked at Robin as he was leaving her. The moment after he started walking, she felt that she was going to cry. It had been the most difficult thing she had done in a long time. She knew it was the best thing for him. Now that her mother knew about them, plus her sister trying to kill him, it was way too much.

Regina was feeling the same that she felt when Daniel left. Her heart was breaking. But this time, she was the one who had caused it. She was really mad with herself. Regina was in the middle of the sidewalk, almost crying. She was hoping Robin could understand that she was faking everything, because she needed to be in his arms. But she also knew how great was Robin. If somebody would tell him to leave them alone, he would, without asking why.

Robin was a code guy, but today was the worst day to be dating a guy like that.

She felt a tear streaming down her face and she quickly cleaned it, but it wasn't enough. Soon she was fully crying and feeling pathetic. It was really cold outside, so there wasn't a lot of people in the streets. Regina was glad about that because she didn't want to look like somebody weak.

But there was somebody out there. There was a little girl wearing a blue dress and a red coat. She was the same girl who had caused part of Regina's first heart break. It was little Snow White. She had seen everything. Just like Regina, she had stayed in school because in her case, she was part of a book club. Since the day Regina had confronted her in the school, Snow had tried to avoid Regina, because she didn't want to make her angry. Some times when Snow was coming back from school at the same time than Regina, she would take another way to her home.

Snow still remembered the day when she saw Regina with a guy, together, walking with their hands intertwined and laughing. She had seen how happy Regina looked like, and she was also happy.

So, when Snow watched what Regina had done with the guy she was dating, Snow felt the necessity to say something. Her courage was something that in her short age had given her a few great things. Talking to Regina required a lot of courage, and today was the way when Snow would take it.

Regina was sat in the stairs from her house, with her head between her knees, grabbing her hair when she felt that somebody was standing in front of her. She didn't want to see who it was, because she was scared it was Robin, but then she realized that it wasn't him, because the person in front of her didn't smell like forest.

Regina stared at the person who was in front of her, and it was the last person she ever imagined it would be. It was little Snow White.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked as she cleaned her face. She didn't want Snow looking at her all defensive.

Snow didn't answer but sat next to Regina in the stairs. Regina looked at her with surprise. She couldn't believe what this girl was doing.

"I saw what happened, Regina. Do you want a tissue?" said Snow as she took one from her backpack.

Regina looked at her, and even though she didn't want anything from that girl, she accepted it. Regina cleaned her face and then put the tissue inside her pocket.

"thanks," she mumbled. Snow White was the last person she wanted to talk. It felt comical, that she had tormented her for a while because of a broken heart and now she was having another one because of her.

"You shouldn't be crying if you don't love him that much," Snow said with a smirk in her face. She might be little, but Snow knew exactly what to say.

"I never said I didn't love him," Regina mumbled again. She was still defensive about the whole Snow acting like she was her friend.

"Then why did you act like that when he come here?" she asked curiously.

Regina buffed. "You wouldn't understand," she said quickly. Snow stared at her, with a raised eyebrow, she couldn't understand how stubborn Regina was. "Something happened to Robin because of me, and I don't want anything to happen to him again that can hurt him," she explained.

Snow took her hand. Regina hesitated about that, because she was still defensive.

"You shouldn't take any decision for the both of you," Snow started. "you should talk to Robin about this," she added.

Regina laughed sarcastically. "What would I say? I'm sorry, Robin, my sister almost killed you because she's a psycho who wanted to destroy a book?" she mimicked.

"Yes, maybe you should," snow replied. "Maybe Robin doesn't care about that. By the looked he had, he just cares about you," Snow added. She was a smart girl.

After that phrase, Snow got up and left Regina with a lot of questions in her mind. the first one was related to Snow. Was she finally over the childish fight? Maybe she was. The second was about Robin. Would he really don't care about Zelena being her sister? She still wasn't sure. But also Regina had a few questions about what could happen even if Robin wouldn't care about the whole Zelena situation. Would her mother let her date him?

 **A/N: NINETEEN CHAPTERS! I CANT BELIEVE I'VE WRITTEN THIS MUCH. LOL. i hope you liked this. i felt that we need somebody to talk to Regina, and i love when there are conversations between them in the show.**

 **PS: GUESS WHO WATCHED THE WHOLE DAY OUTLAW QUEEN VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE! lol. bye guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Robin left Regina after their conversation. Or what seem to be a conversation. He was really mad with himself because he couldnt keep his promise that he was going to take care of her book. He still didn't know what it had inside, but it wasn't the important thing for him. When Regina trusted him, back in the days when they weren't dating, he felt fine, because Robin hadn't had anybody who would trust him since his uncle had passed away.

He started asking himself if being in Storybrooke would be a great choice. This was the town where he had met her, and from what he knew, Regina's father was the owner of a big piece of it. Maybe getting away from Stroybrooke would make them both better. But also Robin still had hope that Regina would reconsider the whole situation and maybe someday, she could forgive him.

As he walked to his cabin, he started thinking about what the book could have inside. He started thinking a few theories in which Regina would be somebody that he had never met. Or maybe she was just a regular girl with a few problems written in a book.

Robin was feeling something in his chest. It was a heart break. When Regina started avoiding him, a few days ago, he didn't think that it would end up like this. He was now inside his cabin, and there were a lot of things from Regina. Even though she would always joke about that the house smelt like forest, for Robin it smelt like apples and mint, which was Regina's smell.

Inside his cabin there were a lot of things that were from her. He still had inside the fridge an apple pie that she had left him, a few nights ago. There also was a math book that she had left the day before the fire, because she had been in his house preparing an exam. There also was a scarf that she had left one day that was really cold. Actually, she had given it to Robin, because he didn't had one, and Regina told him that everybody should wear a scarf in this weather. Finally, there were all the pictures that they had taken together. Robin had one in his night table, next to his bed. This was the one that Regina had given him for Christmas. Then there was a picture of them in the fridge. They were inside his cabin, and it had been taken one night when they were celebrating Robin's new job.

Robin decided to make some tea, but then he realized that drinking tea reminded him of her. Then he wondered if he had to stop doing everything he had been doing since he met Regina. This would lead him to even stop breathing, because everything reminded him of her.

Robin took a shower and then he dressed. He had to be in his work in a few minutes. He wasn't going to be in the best mood to face people, but he had to be there. Robin liked his work. he could met a lot of people, have a great time and also it a had great tips.

When Robin entered in the pub that he was working, he spotted one of his friends, John, who was cleaning a few tables. He entered to one room to leave his bag and then he put an apron on. Then he walked till the bar where he had to work.

"Sup dude," said John as he approached him. They shared their usual handshake, but John felt that Robin wasn't as happy as always. "is everything fine?" he asked as he took a sit in the bar. The pub where they worked used to open around seven, and it was still early.

"Just a few things…," he mumbled as he started cleaning the bar. "I think Regina broke up with me," he clarified as he looked at John.

John was surprised. He haven't met Regina, but for what he had heard from her, the way she saved his life, and all she had done for him before, he couldn't understand why.

"What happened?" he asked as he took a few peanuts from the bar.

"I was supposed to take care of something from her, but it got lost in the fire from the other day," he explained.

"Well, you have to remember that she's still a kid," he said before leaving Robin.

A few hours later, Robin was still working in the bar, when a girl appeared and sat in front of him. She was young, around his age. She was dressing something simple, like jeans and a sweater and she ordered a Russian mule. When she ordered that drink, Robin was surprised. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would order such a strong drink.

"Well, I'm dealing with a few problems, so maybe the mule will help me," she joked as Robin gave her the drink.

Her name was Marian, and she was in Storybrooke by mistake.

"You don't look really great," she joked as she took her drink.

Robin smiled. It was the first time he had smiled since the moment when he confronted Regina. "Well, that's not a great compliment," he joked.

"Seriously, are you okay?" she asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Barely," he answered her as he was preparing a drink for another client.

"well, you look like somebody just broke your heart," she started saying with a funny voice. She was a little drunk. "Your girlfriend might be really stupid or she might be behind something," She added. "Sometimes we like to make things like that, you know. maybe she's trying to protect you," she said taking the last sip from her drink. "if you're a nice guy, please don't give up on her. Even if she tells you that she doesn't want you around, don't give up on her," she said as she was now trying to get money from her purse. She looked at him in the eyes and added: "Once I did give up, and look at me, now I'm drinking a Russian mule in a pub from a city that I don't even know,".

After the whole speech, the girl left Robin with a new feeling in his heart: hope. He wasn't going to give up on Regina.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Snow White was walking in the woods. She had one mission to accomplish. After her conversation with Regina, Snow felt that it wasn't going to be enough. Even though Regina had caused her a few nightmares, Snow didn't care. She was too young to understand what Regina's mom had done, but she was old enough to know that everybody deserves to be loved and to be happy.

She had heard in the news about the fire in Robin's house, so she knew where it was. She was walking in the woods. It was a cold day, but it wasn't snowing. It was the first time that little Snow White was not only away from her house, but also in the middle of the forest of Storybrooke.

She found odd that Regina's boyfriend lived in the woods because Regina didn't seem to be a person that could survive in the nature. Since Snow had met Regina, she always seemed to be a typical girl. But deep down Regina was more than what she portrayed.

Snow had drawn herself a map to where Robin's cabin was supposed to be, according to the newspaper. She had decided to do what she was going to do right after she left Regina the day before. Once she had tell somebody Regina's secret and it had cause her pain. Maybe now she could use the same tool with an opposite effect, making her happy again.

Snow was trying to understand the map that she had in her hands, and she was also trying to remember the road she had taken. The cabin was supposed to be somewhere in the middle of the woods, but also near a lake, and she had passed the lake while she was looking for it.

Snow was becoming frustrated. And she was also getting cold.

"Where is Robin Hood?" she asked to herself, trying to find his house before she would black out from the cold.

"At your service," said somebody behind Snow's body. He had a pretty good accent.

Snow turned to face the person who had answered to her question and she found a guy, which was really tall, and had brown hair and blue eyes. He was also grabbing a bow and had quiver with arrows in his back.

Robin Hood had been hunting like he always did in the mornings, when he found somebody hovering the place that was his hunting field. It was a small girl, with long black hair, a red tie and was wearing red pants and a blue coat. He had never seen this girl before, and she looked lost. She had also a paper in her hand and was checking it within five minutes.

Robin was going to terminate his hunting day, when he heard that the little girl had mentioned his name.

When Robin heard his name, he felt the necessity to say something, and he said the first phrase that he had in his mind. when Snow White heard that there was somebody behind her, she felt at first a bit scared, but then she remembered all the courage she had taken to face Regina, and she felt better.

When she realized that it was Robin Hood the person who had answered her question, she felt relieved. She wasn't scared of him, because if Regina had dated him, he should be a nice person.

"Are you Robin?" she asked almost whispering.

Robin nodded and bended to be on the same height than the little kid. "I am since the day I was born," he joked. "How can I help you, milady?" he asked her making her smile.

"We need to talk," she said with a smirk, that made Robin laugh. This kid was unique.

They both walked to Robin's cabin which was just a few meters away from the place where Snow was. She didn't have wrong information. As they both walked, they didn't share any word. Robin was still wondering who was this kid, and what did she want to talk to him. Snow, on the other side, was trying to get the right words to speak with Robin without making a mistake that would ruin Regina's life.

As they both reached the cabin, Robin opened the door and made Snow enter first. Snow was relieved that they were inside a warm cabin, because she was freezing. As she entered to the cabin, she admired the place that had been burned a few weeks ago. It still had a few marks about the fire, but then it looked like it always did, like a typical cabin from the woods.

She stayed in the same position, staring at a picture that was on the table next to the couch, that was from Robin and Regina. Robin admired the little kid, and then he remembered who she was. This was the little kid that Regina was tormenting one afternoon and that he had saved. Just after the the night that he tried to steal her red backpack.

"Now I know why we need to talk," he said as he remembered her.

Snow smiled. She was glad he knew who she was, it would save time. "Great, because this conversation needs to happen as soon as possible," she said.

Robin grinned and started making some tea. If he was going to have a conversation with a ten years old, he needed to make some tea. As he served the tea in the cups, he approached Snow who was sitting on his couch.

"Well, I've met Regina since I was born," she started as she was taking a few sips of tea. It was a really great tea. "once she trusted me with a secret, and my actions caused her pain," she added. Robin was an active listener. "Now, she trusted me with something, even though she knows what happened the last time," she told him with determination. "I'm here because Regina deserves to be happy, and I know you make her happy," she said before Robin interrupted her.

"I don't know if you're right. I caused her pain," he said sadly.

Snow shook her head. "You didn't. she's causing herself pain, because she's afraid. Because even though that she looks strong she's a bit coward," she added.

"I cant understand," he said simply. He was now way too confused.

"Don't listen to Regina. She's lying to you, because she doesn't want to to be mad at her," she said quickly. Robin was going to ask her something but Snow spoke faster. "I wont add anything else. Now you know what is really going on. Please don't follow Regina's words," she added.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After hearing what the little girl told to him, Robin was determined to confront Regina. He didn't care if she didn't want to see him, he was going to do everything he could do to find out what she was hiding from him. He was actually really surprised by the girl's visit, because he felt that she had a lot of courage. Kids usually don't get into the forest to talk with strangers about a person who had tormented you in the past.

Robin had walked to the city with Snow by his side, and there he found out that the little girl was impressed with Robin's talent with the bow. She also told him that she had a soft spot for that kind of weapon and he even offered her a few lessons. Snow didn't give him and answer because she had to talk with his father, but as they both walked to the city, Robin also showed her a few spots with animals that had also surprised Regina the first time he had shown them to her.

Robin had the impression that Snow and Regina had been bonding for a while, until something happened. They both had accepted that, but none of them had told him what was wrong. He didn't have the intention to found out what had happened, but he had the feeling that both Regina and Snow were great friends. It was a bit odd for a teenager to be friends with a kid, but Regina had been next to Snow since she was practically a baby.

Robin left Snow right in front of her house and then he walked till Regina's place. They lived in the same neighborhood. Robin was amazed by the architecture that surrounded the district where the rich lived. It was odd for him to be in these places, because when he used to live in Minnesota, his house was in the suburbs, and now he was literally living in the middle of the forest.

Robin walked till Regina's door, and looked at his watch. It was around one o'clock. He hoped she was there, because he didn't know how much could he resist until the whole situation would turn into a mess. It would be the first time that Robin would knock on Regina's door. He had never been into her house. He had never asked her why she was so hesitant about hanging out in her place, but he knew that there was something bad between Regina and her mother, and also between Regina and her sister.

Robin knocked on the door and took a few steps behind, so he could see the whole door. He had to wait just a few seconds before somebody opened the door, but it wasn't the girl with black hair and gorgeous eyes that he was waiting. The person who opened the door was tall, pale, had red and curly hair, and was wearing an ugly green sweater.

When Robin faced her he noticed something that seemed familiar about her, but Robin couldn't understand what, because he had never seen Regina's family. She looked like somebody that he had faced lately. He thought he had been crazy, but now it made sense. Could this girl be the one who was inside his cabin when it was set into fire?

Robin suddenly realized that she was the girl, and as soon as he recognized her, the girl also realized who he really was. Zelena wasn't expecting that the guy who was seeing Regina would knock into their door. Since the fire, she had been really quiet about everything she did, but as soon as she realized that her sister had ended things with the man in the forest, she had continued with her day-to-day activities.

She didn't want to look surprised when she saw the boy who was knocking on their door, but as soon as she saw his confused face, she realized that he had recognized her.

"Get out of here," she screamed at first, trying to cover herself. There wasn't people in the neighborhood, but she was wishing her mom would react. She heard that somebody from inside her house asked her if she was fine, so she acted again. "help me," she screamed. "There's a felon here," she added.

Robin felt paralyzed. He knew that he had never steal anything from Regina's sister, because he had never seen her before the fire. He knew that the girl was trying to cover herself from the damage that she had caused to him. He felt a few noises and then a woman got into the door with a gun. Robin put his hands up, trying to explain to her that he wasn't what they thought. Actually, he was, but it was another story.

"Please, don't shot," he begged. He looked at Zelena and he finally spoke. "I know who you are," he started. Regina's mom was still with the gun in her hands. "You're a freak," he added. He had a disgusted face, he couldn't believe that somebody would be so crazy to burn somebody's house.

Just as he was starting to back off, the girl that he was looking for, appeared in the door. Regina was in the kitchen, preparing some lunch, when she heard the noises, and she couldn't help but see what was going on. When she saw Robin in her house, accusing to her sister, and her mother pointing him with a gun, her heart started beating really fast. First because she was afraid of what could happen to Robin. Then because she knew that he had finally realized who Zelena was. But also it beat fast because he was there, in her house, looking for her, even though she had done everything she could to make him out of her life.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Mom put your gun down," said Regina with fear as she put herself between Robin and her mother. She was so scared but also so tired of her family trying to hurt Robin. "He's my friend, he was looking for me," she said as she was trying to convince her mother that Robin was not a stranger.

Robin was surprised but also was happy about Regina's reaction. He was glad she had stopped ignoring him, and he was also glad because after a few days, he could see her. Not being around Regina was making him miserable.

Since the moment when they started dating each other, Robin and Regina would spend a lot of time together, so when Regina decided that she no longer wanted to be around him, Robin felt himself lonely in his own house, even though he had been there by his own for a long time before Regina entered in his life.

"He was attacking Zelena," cora Said as she was still holding her gun.

"Listen lady," started Robin as he wanted to defend himself from the accusations that she was telling.

Regina didn't let Robin finish his line, and interrupted him, because she knew that this was going to end in the ugliest way. "mom, please, Zelena did something to Robin, he has the right to say what he want to say. Can we just leave this alone? I need to speak with him," she said as she approached her mother.

Cora put her gun down as Regina approached her. She wasn't stupid enough to harm her own kid.

As Zelena observed her mother's actions, she was feeling angry. Her own mother was believing what not only Regina but also the guy who Regina was seeing above what she was saying. She was so sick of being the one who had to be ignored. She was sick of Regina being the good kid. She was sick of Regina's opportunities. She was sick of being the underdog.

Zelena's face was turning from a faked scared expression to an angry expression. Her eyebrows were almost touching each other and her eyes were almost closing. She also had her neck red, from the angriness. She had her knuckles almost white from the pressure that she was making with her fists.

"mom you can not believe her," she exclaimed, trying to make her mother rethink the situation.

Regina's face expressed angriness too. she couldn't believe how persistent was Zelena. She had already ruined her life when she almost killed Robin, making Regina keep herself away from Robin. Now she was accusing him of something that he hadn't done, and her mother had been pointing him with a gun. She wasn't sure if the gun had bullets in it, but still, she was afraid.

"Can we please let all of this go?" asked Regina with desperation.

Neither her mother nor Zelena said anything, Cora just turned and entered to the house making Regina and also Robin feel relieved. Zelena followed her mother, closing the door with all her strength.

As both her mother and sister entered to her house, Regina turned to face Robin. She was finally seeing his eyes again, after all what had happened between them. Even though Robin was happy, he was still tired and defeated about everything that had happened.

Robin smiled at Regina, but it wasn't one of his smiles that would make her feel weak. It was a kind of smile that you see in somebody when they are smiling but they're broken inside. Regina approached him and took one of his hands. It was really cold, but Regina didn't care. Robin was still defensive, so when she took his hand, he reacted trying to get away from her.

Regina's eyes watered and Robin felt awful. This wasn't what he want for them to happen.

"Sorry," Robin whispered. "but it looks like I had to be pointed with a gun to make you stop ignoring me," he added.

Regina was feeling awful with her decisions. She wished she had never ignored Robin in the first place. she wished she would had told him everything in the first place. she wished she hadn't broke his heart.

Robin admired her for the last time, before he was preparing himself from leaving her house. He couldn't stand the ache that his heart was suffering. Being next to her and not being able to hug her, kiss her, or touch her. Regina realized that he was going to leave her, so she acted faster, approaching him, taking him by his coat and kissing him.

It felt like a déjà vu to Robin. It just looked like it was the first time they kissed, again. It felt like that day when Regina kissed Robin from the first time. He was confused at first, but when he finally realized that she was there, kissing him, he reacted and put his hands on her hips and kissed her too. Robin's pain was no longer there. The ache in his chest was gone and it was refilled with another feeling: happiness.

Regina was feeling happy too. she hadn't realized how awful she was feeling about being away from Robin until she kissed him again. When her lips found his lips, all her body felt something that had been missing for a few days. She was finally glad she had put away all the stubbornness that was making her being far from Robin.

When they separated each other, Robin was still taking Regina from her hips, and Regina was also holding Robin's coat. Robin stared at Regina's brown eyes, and Regina stared Robin's blue eyes and they both saw happiness in each others eyes. They both smiled because they were feeling stupid about the happiness that was surrounding them and it felt like it was planned but as they both were staring at each other, they both said the three words that they had never said to each other.

"I love you," said Regina, but as she said that phrase, Robin said "I love you," too. they laughed and they kissed again, finally feeling each other again in home.

 **A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Santa left this chapter in my tree. LOL. i'm sorry for the lack of updates, i've been busy because i was having a Star Wars marathon hehe. I hope you guys liked it! THANKS FOR THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS !**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They walked together sharing a beautiful silence. It wasn't the kind of awkward silence that makes you talk about the weather, it was the kind of silence that two lovers share without regrets. They didn't speak to accord what they were going to do, Robin just took her hand and started walking together, to the only place that they enjoyed.

They walked in silence being aware of everything which was surrounding them. The wind was fast and was making Regina's hair messy. She didn't care, because her hair was the last thing that she was thinking about. There also were a few cars in the streets, as they were walking. Storybrooke was a quiet town, so the noises were not bothering them. There also were people in the city. Kids laughing as they enjoyed an ice skating rink. Teens enjoying playing basketball at the park. Musicians playing their music in the streets. Robin left a coin in the can of the musician and they retook their path. As they entered to the forest, the landscape changed. It wasn't as noisy as the city. There wasn't any noise of people or cars, but they could hear what nature was. Birds singing their own songs. Water moving by the wind. beavers working on their wood.

As they were approaching the cabin, they both saw a few animals. Regina smiled. She had missed the woods and everything that was inside it. When they got to the cabin, Robin looked for his key inside his pocket, and he opened the door. Regina entered first, and she felt happy. The cabin looked like it used to be, just with a few changes that were the curtains and the couch. Robin entered behind her, closing the door, and taking off his coat. He walked to the kitchen and washed his hands, and then he started preparing some tea.

Regina took her coat off and left it on the couch. The fireplace was on. She walked till the fireplace and she warmed her hands. There was a shelf on the fireplace, and there were all Regina and Robin's pictures together. She took one, in which they both were sitting by the lake. As Regina was admiring the picture, she felt two arms hugging her from the behind. Robin hugged her by her hips and put his chin on her shoulder, and he admired the picture too.

Regina smiled as she felt Robin hugging her, because she had missed him. She turned to face him, and as she was still holding the picture, they shared a kiss. It wasn't the most intense kiss, that they had shared, but it was special, because they both were telling each other that they both had missed being in the cabin together.

As they were kissing, Regina heard that the water for the tea was boiling, so she separated from Robin.

"We don't want another fire, do we?" she said with a grin as she bit her lower lip. Robin laughed and walked to the kitchen so he could turn down the stove and prepare the tea. He took the two usual cups from the shelf and put the water on it.

Once he had the teas prepared, he took the cups and walked back to the living room. He gave Regina one of the cups and sat next to her. Regina took the cup from Robin's hands and then she took one sip. It was true that she had missed spending time with Robin, but she also had missed the way he prepared tea.

Robin was drinking his tea, when he realized that Regina was staring at him. He put his tea on the table and then he took one of her hands between his.

"I'm sorry about everything, Robin," she started saying. She had to do some explaining because it wasn't fair for Robin to not know what had happened to her. He was going to interrupt her, saying that she didn't have to apologize, but she didn't let him, because in her mind, she needed to do it. "I used to have a boyfriend. He was my first love. His name was Daniel," she added. Robin didn't know about this, so when Regina started telling him the story, he was a little confused. "He worked in my father's company. I met him in a party of the company, and since then we were inseparable. My parents didn't know about him. One day I told Snow White my secret, about Daniel," Regina added as a few tears started falling from her eyes. She cleaned her face, crying about an ex boyfriend in front of the one she was dating now, was completely wrong. "But Snow for some reason, told my mom about him, and when she found out who he was, she made everything she could to separate him from me. She made him leave the town, because they transferred him to another company in another state," she added. Robin had been listening to her the whole time, and he couldn't believe what a parent could do to her child. Robin didn't know that kind of evilness because he had been raised in other way.

"When Daniel left, I started writing in my book," she said. Robin realized where she was going with her chat. "It had been my diary since I was a teen, so when I started dating Daniel, I had written there. But when he left, it turned in the only thing that could remind me of Daniel. One day I heard my mom that she would do everything she could to get rid of the book, so I took it and…," she said but she couldn't finished the sentence because Robin continued it.

"You tried to hid it in the woods and that's where I found you," he said almost whispering.

"That's what happened. Then I left it here, and I still don't know how, Zelena got information about it and well, as she tried to destroy it, she almost killed you," replied Regina. There was pain in her chest when she replayed the scenes about the fire. "When you told me that you saw a redhead wearing green, I realized that it was her. I couldn't let my family hurt you, or make you leave the town, so I started avoiding you, and then I found an excuse when you mentioned the book," she said laughing.

"Regina you saved me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, let's just forget about that," he said as he hugged her.

"But you wouldn't have been in the fire if it wasn't for my sister, who was there trying to destroy something mine," Regina whispered. She was never going to forgive herself about that day.

"But I'm fine, that's what matter now, Regina," he added before kissing her with passion.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Robin and Regina spent the afternoon like they used to be. They both were really happy now that everything was clear. After hanging out for a while with Robin, Regina decided that it was time for her to be in her house, because she needed to talk a few things with her mother.

It was true that Regina sometimes had more advantages than her step sister, Zelena, but her mother had been as strict as she was with Zelena. As she was walking to her house, Regina was making a list about the things that she wanted to talk with her mother.

The first thing was about the relationship of mother and daughter. Since the incident with Daniel, Regina had been asking herself if her mother really did love her. Weren't parents supposed to support their kids?

The second thing she wanted to talk about was Zelena's behavior. She was lucky that Robin had decided to not sue her, because he didn't want to be in that kind of trouble.

The last thing she wanted to talk about with her mother was Robin. She had been thinking, and telling her mother about his new lover would be the best. Her reaction would also answer the first topic that she wanted to talk.

When Regina entered in her house, she felt like it was colder than the outside. Maybe it was just her, and it was an illusion of what represented her family to her. She left her coat in the living room and then she started looking for her mother inside her house.

She found her mother in her office. When Regina entered in the office, Cora looked at her with a kind of sight that didn't express anything. She wasn't angry, or disappointed. She was just not expressing anything towards Regina.

Regina sat in the chair in front of her mother. She didn't tell her something like "we need to talk" or "there's something I have to tell you" but her mother knew that something was up. Since the incident in the morning with Zelena, and Regina following the guy who was supposed to be a stranger, she did know that Regina would look for her.

"do you love me, mom?" was the first thing that she asked to her mother as soon as she entered in the office. She had been asking herself that question for a long time, and now it was time for her to get the answer.

Cora frowned. When she saw her younger daughter entering to her office, she didn't think that she would end up answering a question like that. She wasn't the kind of parent that would hug her child, or tell them that she loved them, because it wasn't necessary for her, so when Regina asked her that question, she didn't know what to say.

"Regina, darling, why are you being so strange?" her mother asked her, avoiding the first question.

Regina was furious after her mother's question. "Do you or do you not love me?" she asked again. She didn't want to lose her time trying to get an answer.

"Yes, Regina, I do. I'm your mother," Cora said quickly, trying to get the point that Regina was looking for.

"I doesn't sound convincing for me, you know. there are a few things that shouldn't happen if you love me, mom," Regina started. "sometimes it looks like you don't care about me. Sometimes it also looks like you know everything about me, mom, when you really don't know," she added.

"Regina it's been a while since the thing about the guy you were dating happened. You need to stop ranting," Cora said raising her voice.

"I'm not here to cry about what you already did. I'm here because I'm hoping that you could change, and for the first time act like a mother should. You didn't care about me when you decided Daniel's destiny. You also don't care about Zelena, when you let her do crazy things just to please you," Regina said, adding Zelena to the conversation.

"Zelena almost killed somebody. Maybe it wasn't intentional, but she could have killed him," Regina said without mentioning Robin's name. "And you know why did she do it? Because she was trying to make her look good for you. She stole my diary and burned it, but while she did it, she started a fire. And there was when she almost killed somebody," Regina explained.

Cora was silent. These news weren't the kind of things that she was expecting to hear.

"she almost killed somebody that I care about," Regina added as her mother was still digesting the news about Zelena. "She almost killed somebody that I love," she added. Cora was now confused. "What she did made me take a wrong direction with my life, but now I took the right choice," she added.

"All these things you're telling me weren't the kind of things that I was expecting, Regina," Cora started. "I wont tell you that I'm going to be the best mother out there. I did some things in the past because I thought that those things were the right ones. Maybe I was wrong," she added. "I think I need to have a conversation with Zelena," said Cora.

"Yours and Zelena's insanity need to stop," Regina said.

"I understand," Cora said. "So was the guy who knocked on the door this morning the one you were talking about?" Cora asked to Regina, trying to make things better between them for the first time.

Regina smiled. Maybe her mother could understand. They spent a few hours talking about Regina and Robin's relationship, and maybe regina didn't tell her mother how did she met him, but those were things that just Robin and Regina would know.

 **A/N: OKAY I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY. HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY DURING THE HOLIDAYS. i personally hate this episode, i didnt have inspiration but i felt the need to update. lol. i consider this the last chapter, since i'm going to update an epilogue that i've been thinking for a while. i also had an idea for a sequel, but i dont know if it's going to be a multichapter or just a one shoot.**


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I found them," said Robin as he entered his cabin, where Regina was. It had been a few months since the whole incident and they were enjoying the company of each other. It had been a great time for both of them. It was no longer winter, so Robin and Regina would spend a lot of time out in the woods.

"What are you talking about?" said Regina as she turned down the music that she was playing. "Considering that you left me and had been gone for hours it must be something great," she said as she approached him.

"I know I've been out for hours and I'm sorry if it made you mad, but I had to find them, so I've been in the library looking for them, and guess what? They were there," said Robin as he took out of his bag two books.

They had been joking about it a lot since they got the invitation, but Regina didn't know that Robin would take it as something serious. Storybrooke was going to celebrate the anniversary of the town with a huge costume party. Everybody was invited, they just needed to get a costume, and also bring some food and drinks to share.

When Regina commented Robin about the party, he was always so far from that kind of celebrations, Robin got the crazy idea that they must be dressed as what they had joked a while ago. It was when they just had started dating and Robin mentioned that her name meant queen, and as she had been tormenting a girl called Snow, she seemed to be the evil queen of Disney, and Regina had told him that since his name was Robin and he was a thief, he could be Robin Hood.

Regina still remembered the moment when Robin proposed that crazy idea.

They had been looking for costumes in Regina's computer, and they wanted it to be a matching costume, but what he liked she didn't and what she liked he didn't. that was how they got rid of options like the joker and Harley Quinn, Han Solo and Princess Leia and more.

As they were looking in different sites of costumes, Robin got a fresh idea, that made him feel like there was a bulb over his head.

"We should dress up as Robin Hood and the Evil Queen," he said excited.

"what?" asked regina as she was not paying attention to what he had said.

"I said we should dress up as Robin Hood and the Evil Queen, remember when we joked about it?" Robin explained to her, hoping that she would remember when they joked about the characters.

"That'd be insane, because first, we were looking for matching costumes," said regina as she pointed it with her thumb. "Second, I believe that they're not from the same story," she said as she marked it with her index. "and third they were never a couple," she said pointing it with her middle finger.

"You're so stubborn," said Robin as he hugged her and gave her a quick kiss.

Since then Robin had been insisting about the fact that they should go dressed as them, but Regina didn't want to listen to him.

Robin got the idea that in the stories, they never mentioned if the characters met each other, so he went to the library to found the books. When he got to the cabin, he gave Regina the one about Robin Hood and he started reading the one about Snow White.

Regina was in the couch reading her book and Robin was next to her. They were silent to each other for a few minutes, since they were into the stories. Regina liked Robin's story, even though he was a thief, because it was fun. But there was something that couldn't fit with their matching costume thing.

"Too bad, you have a fiancée in this book," Regina said as she closed it and left it in the table of the living room.

"Huh, yeah, that's bad," said Robin nervous as he closed his book. He was reading the story about Snow White, and the evil queen wasn't nice. She was nothing like Regina, but also there was something that Regina wouldn't like. "Well, I guess we're going to keep looking for costumes," he added.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Regina as she sat next to him again. Regina noticed that the book about the Evil Queen was next to the one about Robin Hood so she took it.

"Give me that," he said, trying to keep her from reading.

"No, I want to see it," said Regina as she took it and started reading it.

Robin was so upset that she was going to read what would happen to the queen.

"Well, this is worst, I'm dead," she said with sarcasm as she left the book. "I'm gonna go to my place, I'm supposed to have dinner with my parents, and since everything is alright between them and me, and even you, for once, I'm leaving," said Regina.

Robin noticed that she was clearly upset about what she just read. She didn't even kissed him when she left.

As Robin was left alone, with two books that clearly made Regina feel bad, he had an incredibly idea, that he couldn't wait to show her.

…

A few days later, Regina was in Robin's place again. They didn't talk about the incident with the books again, and they didn't talk about the costume party. The date was really close, and since they didn't speak about it anymore, Regina thought that maybe the idea of having matching costumes would die and they would dress as different things.

Robin was preparing tea, as he always did, and Regina was trying to chose what movie should they see. When Robin joined her, sitting beside her, he was not only carrying the cups, but also a book.

"I think you should read this book," he said as he left it in her lap.

Regina took a look at the cover of the book and it said "The queen and the thief, by Robin Locksley". Regina rolled her eyes because he was still having the idea of them being those characters.

She opened the book and she started reading. It said:

"Once upon a time, there was an Evil Queen and a Thief that ended up together. It wasn't normal, but it happened. She had been banished from the land that she was, after Snow White she and Snow White made peace with each other without any harm. The thief was in the same land after he had been heart broken after her fiancée realized that she didn't want to marry a thief and left him. He was still a thief, so when he saw the Evil Queen wearing not only expensive clothes but also jewelry, he tried to stole them from her. The queen defend herself and she ran away from him, feeling for the first time scared.

She was alone in the middle of the woods, and she didn't have anywhere to go. She was sitting in a trunk admiring her crown, when he found her again, and that was the first time that they talked without fighting.

They both were starting a new life in a new land, and as the queen had nowhere to go, the Thief invited her to his camp, where he had a few tents and also food and water.

That was how they started dealing with each other, and as odd as it looks, they didn't fight anymore. They were friends, but also they were each other most precious thing, because they were each other support.

That was how they found love in each other, in the middle of the woods, where nobody else was there.

That happened when she gave him her crown so he could take care of it, he asked her if she really trusted him, after knowing that he was a thief, she answered him that he couldn't steal something that has been given to him.

That was when they realized that they loved each other, and that was when they had their first kiss. In the middle of the woods, where they had met.

That's the story of the Evil Queen and the Thief, who finally felt happy, after a long time of being unhappy."

As Regina finished reading the story, she kissed Robin like she never did before. He had made literally everything to make her happy, which meant in that case, writing a whole new story about two characters that could be them.

"I think we should dress up as The Evil Queen and Robin Hood," she said before kissing him again.

…

The day of the costume party finally came, and Regina and Robin were fixing their costumes at Regina's house. Since the day when Regina talked with her mother, she had accepted her and Robin's relationship. Maybe she didn't know that he used to be a thief, but he was no longer one.

When the clocked marked the six, they were both in the party, dressed as the evil queen and Robin Hood. What surprised them was another thing.

"Robin, was it a costume party or a fairy tale party?" she asked him as they were entering the party.

"Costume party, baby," he said joking. "Why?"

"Don't you see?" she said pointing at the people who was in the party. They were all dressed as Disney characters. "there is Snow White, dressed as well, it could make sense, Snow White, and there are my friends dressed as Cruella De Vil, Maleficent and Ursula from the little mermaid" Regina explained.

All of them were dressed as Disney Characters. There was a little mermaid, a few princes, Cinderella, even there was a girl dressed as little red riding hood and her grandma. There was also a girl dressed as Tinker Bell, and a guy dressed as Peter Pan.

"Well, just let them all be happy, maybe they feel like they're the characters too," Robin said joking.

Regina laughed. "That's true," as she said that, she saw that there was a little blonde prince who was talking to Snow White, and she found it hilarious.

"Looks like Snow White found her prince," she said to Robin as she pointed them.

And as silly as it can sound, they were all having a good time, being happy.

 **A/N: I THINK THIS IS MY FAVORITE EPISODE LMAO. hope you guys liked it! if you did, leave me a review :D**

 **this was the last episode, i hope you guys liked the whole story, it's my first multi chapter so i'm not used to these kind of things. I had an idea for another one, but it's not 100% clear yet!**


End file.
